New Beginnings
by Lorii67
Summary: Set after season 2 ... Olicity Story ... Where Felicity finds herself in love with Oliver Queen, heartbroken, pregnant and to top it all off she has a stalker and finds herself buried alive.
1. Chapter 1

Five months had passed since Team Arrow had defeated Slade and his army. In that time they found themselves rebuilding their lives, they had rebuilt the secondary facility which Oliver had kept a secret from the rest of the team, they had managed to get Queen Consolidated back just recently and it had seemed that the team found themselves with little to do every day. The city had stood united in what had occurred and crime levels were pretty low, with the city's main focus being on recovering and rebuilding. Team Arrow had made it their mission in these past months that if the city wasn't in need of the Arrow and the team, then they were in need of Team Arrow off duty.

They had helped businesses and homes rebuild, had attended the many food stalls around the city feeding people who had lost their homes and their jobs. It had been Felicity's idea that Oliver should be seen helping feed and clothe the homeless, she had pointed that the Arrow wasn't needed but it did not mean he could not help as Oliver Queen. Eventually it had been Oliver Queens presentation in these past few months from the media and the many people that had gained to love and support him that had won him QC back. Felicity felt proud and so happy that although Oliver had entered his nightly activities without expecting any praise or anything, that he was being acknowledged for all the good that he was doing as Oliver Queen. She would endlessly watch the smile on his face as the people of Starling City had begun to greet him with cheers and smiles, it pained her heart that his parents were not here to see this but knew nevertheless that they would be proud.

Felicity sat behind her new desk on her computers as usual in their new lair which Felicity liked to call the tomb because it was dark and pretty scary, remembering all that had happened in these past five months and how fast the time had gone. The team hadn't spent that many nights together because it was unnecessary, Oliver would still come in and spar and train sometimes with Dig but mostly on his own. During these past few months Felicity had been working at Starling General Hospital she had helped repair the generator and set up the computers and relocate all the patient details that had been lost when the computers had been destroyed. In the weeks leading up to Oliver gaining QC back she had left the hospital and taken up position again as his executive assistant. She would never mean anyone harm or want dangerous people out there but she kind of hoped that crime would pick up because she missed it, being Oliver's EA was not at all enjoyable or challenging but she knew he needed her now more than ever to get QC back on its feet.

She was alone in the tomb, updating her systems, she had found herself very often during the day dreaming and remembering that night in the mansion, she had fought so hard to forget that night, she had constantly told herself, literally spoke to herself in the mirror that Oliver Queen did not care for her, not the way she cared for him. Felicity had felt uneasy with having Laurel Lance around, she did not have anything against her, but her heart pained sometimes when she would catch smiles and glimpses between Oliver and Laurel, she knew that they had that never ending love, the one in movies where they always find themselves back to each other no matter what. It had been the uneasy looks that Laurel would give her when she was being all happy, happy, smiley, smiley with Oliver and close that made her rethink that closeness that maybe sometimes was a little inappropriate. As a woman she knew what it felt like to see someone they love a little too close to someone else, so she had made it her mission to put space and distance between her and Oliver since she took position as his EA again and meant she was around him a lot more again. She knew that Laurel loved Oliver and probably fell in love with him even more since finding out his secret. She felt like she needed to respect that, give Laurel her chance, in all fairness Oliver was hers to begin with so it only felt right. Her heart hurt endlessly in distancing herself from Oliver and in a way letting him slip into the arms of another woman and there were days were she hated herself for not fighting for him but she did not know or feel like he in any way ever shared similar feelings for her.

Oliver had noticed that Felicity had been a little distant with him, there were less stares and less touches and less sexual innuendos and rants from his favourite blonde but did not think anything of it, it had been three weeks since they got QC back and they had been very busy working till late, rehiring people who had left the city, left QC so he did not think anything of it, but he did have to say he missed her even though she was sitting behind the glass doors of QC every day and behind the desk in the new lair.

It was a new week, Monday, Oliver walked into QC not surprised to see his IT girl sitting typing furiously away. "Morning" he said, he stopped and got himself and her coffee, placing it on her desk.

"Morning, hmm, thank you I need this" she reached at took a zip of her coffee, she always secretly loved that he knew how she took it and to add extra chocolate sprinkles over her latte, even though coffee shops were so stingy because they would tell her chocolate sprinkles were only for cappuccinos, she often found herself arguing with the coffee guy so when Oliver always found ways to ensure the chocolate was on her latte would make her feel all giddy inside.

"What's on the agenda for today?" He asked smiling.

"Well I am interviewing candidates for head of finance, you have a meeting with the board at 2, you have lunch with Laurel, well work lunch she wants to discuss partnering QC with the DA, however that works and you have a meeting with Walter later on this afternoon" she said never taking her eyes off the screen.

Oliver noticed the twitch in her eyebrows when she mentioned Laurel, "thanks Felicity" he said, walking into his office to start the day.

Lunchtime had quickly come round and Oliver took off with Laurel. When he had returned he filled Felicity in with Laurel's suggestion of QC becoming sponsors to the DA and she thought it would benefit both of them if they worked closely on building sponsors for clients who were on probation to find work.

"Do you think that is a good idea, helping convicted felons find a job, what jobs at QC?" Felicity asked as she sat on the edge of Oliver's desk.

"Not necessarily, QC has many partnerships not just major Fortune 500 so we could help, I know but they will not be major convicted felons, I said that I would only agree if we were to keep it to low time criminals theft, minor assault, vandalism..."

"All qualities that employers are looking for" she snapped sarcastically.

"Felicity I think it would be good, another step in the right direction for the image of QC, helping rebuild the city, Laurel said that if we give these people jobs then they are less likely to end up in prison again and this means less likely to become criminals again making our job easier" he tried to make her understand.

"I get that I do, trust me, and your right the chances of recommitting crime again would be low, but we just got off the ground again Oliver this is huge and there is still so much to do, this would take up a lot of your time ..."

"That's why I have you, you are already interviewing people to fill in the endless vacant spots were have going and I know that you are on top of everything, it's good publicity" he smiled, that knowing, charming smile when he tries to get something.

Felicity watched him for a few seconds, she could see that he was excited at the prospect of this new business venture "ok I guess" was all she could say as she stood up to make her way back to her desk.

"Felicity, it's my fault that many of these people are in prison in the first place, the undertaking, Slade's army, I failed this city, I did not make it safe, I am the reason why people felt the need to turn to crime ..."

"Stop, stop, this is not your fault and I am getting sick and tired of you blaming yourself for everything, it is not your fault that people made bad choices and mistakes, you should not be held accountable for other peoples decisions, a lot of people have suffered Oliver, but they did not give up, they did not turn to crime, so please stop blaming yourself when none of it is your fault ok" she had just noticed that she walked straight back to him, her face nearly touching his.

"Thank you" he whispered looking at her lips, he noticed her swallow, he leaned in just a few inches away from her mouth, he couldn't do this he thought, yes everything he had told her that night at the mansion was true but he could not allow himself to go there with her, she deserved so much better than him. So he moved back feeling a little flustered and returned to his seat and watched as she walked away.

The week had gone past relatively quick, Felicity found herself always busy interviewing candidates for positions throughout QC, with all that had happened to the Glades and Starling City she did not blame the amount of people that had chosen to move, yet it did not make her job easier. She had only been to the tomb once this week and that was to set up a few updates, crimes had been relatively low and it was nothing that needed the Arrow's attention and nothing the police could not handle. Oliver had placed Felicity in charge this week as he spent the whole time at the DA's office with Laurel setting their plan in motion. The idea about sponsoring known felons had taken off with about 10 different organisations that were in partnership with QC agreeing to it; with how fast this new venture was happening Felicity could only assume that it was a matter of time before those on probation was put into work.

Felicity had barely seen Oliver this week, in a way she was grateful this plan of hers to keep her distance was made a little easier, yet she had expected in this time for Laurel to make her move but there was nothing to show that Oliver and Laurel were in a relationship. Felicity had started to miss Diggle too, she would spend most her day texting him and he would text her pictures of sonograms or baby clothes that he had brought. Felicity was sitting in Oliver's office on his computer inputting details of the new employees and sending them to HR, when her beeped, she assumed it was Diggle with yet another baby related picture but to her surprise it was a text message from Oliver which he had clearly sent to the whole team telling them to be in the lair.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked as she walked inside the tomb and noticed Diggle, Oliver and Roy sparring on the mats, she took in the scene in front of her, she had missed these days.

"Good, you're here, Roy was in the Glades, a few warehouses have been taken over, turns out that they are the mafia who have taken up residence in the Glades, as of yet they have not done anything illegally, but it is only a matter of time, I need you to look at footage try ID some of them, maybe the Arrow can put the fear of God into them before they plan on doing anything" Oliver said in one breath.

"On it" Felicity says as she starts to walk over to her desk noticing Laurel sitting on her seat on her babies.

"Felicity, I hope you don't mind, I thought I could get a head start on finding these guys but this is not my forte" she said looking at Felicity, she got out of her seat and pulled another chair to sit on.

"That's alright" Felicity managed to say as she sat in her chair and pulled up some programs.

"You don't mind if I sit with you, see what we find, let the boys fight" Laurel smiled.

"Of course not, I'm sure you as the DA could find something on these guys once we identify them" Felicity did not want her there but she would never say so, yet a part of her felt a little bitchy, Laurel had not done anything to her, it's just her past with Oliver, Tommy, working with the police that made her question certain things.

"Yes, you identify and I'll see if I can find out anything" Laurel added.

Once Felicity had identified the mafia members Oliver had paid them a visit but he had returned with a bullet wound to the arm, it had just grazed him, it seemed like the mafia were not to happy about a Green hooded figure threatening them.

"It's just a graze" Diggle says, as he applies lotion to Oliver's arm.

"You sure you don't need a hospital" Laurel says

"Yeah, just a graze" Oliver replies.

"Seems like they don't take to kindly to threats" Roy chips in from across the room.

"All we can do is keep an eye on them … at least they know that you are watching them" Felicity adds, as she helps bandage Oliver's arm, "Does it hurt" she asks quietly.

"No, I think you are all forgetting the amount of bullet and knife wounds this is just a graze, won't even leave a scar" he smiled at her.

As everyone began to scatter Oliver and Felicity were left alone on the lair, Oliver watched as she cleared away a few things and put Roy's tennis balls back into the container as he had left them scattered around the lair.

"I've told him a million times to pick up after himself" Felicity muttered to herself causing Oliver to chuckle.

"Maybe I should put the fear of God into Roy" he laughed.

"I don't think it would be that successful, he is not so easily frightened"

"Well you could always use your loud voice that always scares him"

"Yeah it does, but sometimes I swear it is like talking to a wall"

"He is not the only one that shares that gene" he teases.

"Is that so" she chucked a tennis ball at him.

"Only sometimes" he chuckles.

"Well I better be off"

"Felicity …" Oliver walks up to her, he takes a deep breath, remembering something Sara said _we're not our masks and we need people in our lives who don't wear one_

"Would you like to go to dinner with me" he asks nervously, if only pre-island Oliver saw him now a nervous wreck he thought.

"Now?"

"Erm no, tomorrow or the next day maybe"

"Sure" she yawned, "you want to text Digg, Roy and Laurel or shall I?"

"No Felicity, dinner as in just me and you, alone"

"Oh … erm like just me and you"

"Yes Felicity me and you, you and I, alone, on a date" wow is this what it felt like to ramble he thought.

"Oh a date … what about Laurel?" she said looking at the flooring.

"What about Laurel, hey I know that I have spent a lot of time with her lately because of this venture but it's not like that, me and Laurel are in the past so …"

She merely gave him a nod and a smile. "So is that a yes?" he asked her, receiving yet another nod. "Felicity give me something to work with"

"Yes, yes I'll go on a date with you" she grinned, feeling the blush that began to show on her face, Oliver walked over to her and pecked on her on the cheek.

"Let me walk you to your car".


	2. Chapter 2

In a dark isolated house in the Glades sat a 28 year old man reading about the latest QC venture, he himself had just gotten out of prison, he was convicted of sexual assault and stalking found him released from prison due to the victim dying and not being able to give her statement. He knew that he would never be a considered candidate. The dark haired man who was tall and slightly muscular had broken into the DA's office and had gotten his hands on a document of a possible candidate for a job. The candidates name was Eric Johnson and he was convicted for stealing food from a supermarket to feed himself, he had spent 6 weeks in prison.

The 28 year old man had paid Eric Johnson a visit that night, so here he stood in a dark isolated house, he had just murdered Eric Johnson and stolen his identity, an email from the DA on Eric's laptop showed that as the first person to go through this process was being offered a job as mail man for Queen Consolidated.

So the new Eric Johnson went to work to make himself look respectfully like the old one, he would soon have a new job working at Queen Consolidated it was time to get his life back on track.

Felicity arrived to QC with the biggest smile on her face, she and Oliver would be going on a date tonight, she had no idea that he had any sort of feelings towards her and this made her feel angry and stupid at herself for putting distance between them these past few weeks. She felt stupid that she did not really make an effort with Laurel; she thought to herself that Laurel must know that she and Oliver are not happening. She pushed everything in the back of her head, sure enough she and Oliver had been a bit distant but that was all made easy because they were not relatively around each other that often as they used to be, so she didn't feel so bad.

"Morning" she said softly as she walked into his office with two cups of coffee.

"Morning" he smiled, "Coffee?" he teased.

"Number 27 but who's counting right?" she teased back. They stood for a while smiling at each other.

"I'll pick you up at 8" he said quietly.

"Yeah sounds good, better than good, what's better than good, great" she shook her head rolling her eyes at herself.

"Great" he chuckled as she began to walk to her desk, "Felicity wear something nice" he grinned.

"Ok, I can do that … erm not to ruin the moment am I showing around this new mail boy?" she asked.

"Yes, please, I thought it would only make sense for Queen Consolidated to be the first to hire someone from Laurel's list, if we don't hire ourselves, then no one else is going to"

"Yeah that's true, well Eric Johnson is coming in soon so I better go show him around" she walked backwards never taking her eyes off him until she banged her back against the door, she quickly turned around and sprinted to her desk embarrassed.

Eric walked out of the elevator and was pointed towards Felicity's desk by reception.

"Hello I'm Eric, I'm here for the mail man job" Eric said.

"Yes of course, welcome Mr Johnson, I'm Felicity Smoak" she reached her hand out to shake his. She examined him thoroughly he wasn't bad looking she thought, he was tall quite muscularly, had dark eyes and dark hair, she noticed that his skin was paler than she had ever seen before but there was something about him, mystery she thought. "I will show you around QC, show you were the post comes in and all the different departments you will deliver letters and parcels and whatever else arrives to people because apparently we are all too busy to go collect them ourselves" she added.

Eric laughed, "Well if people collected their own mail I wouldn't be here, I am very grateful for this opportunity Ms Smoak"

"Of course, oh … I did not mean … we are very honoured and excited for your position here, hopefully you are as keen as we are and hopefully your progress and success and … can help others in your position find work too" she managed to say.

After Felicity had shown Eric around they had returned to her desk, she asked him to fill in a few documents which would need to be sent to HR, with all the details of the real Eric Johnson that was stolen he filled in the documents. He was smitten and taken aback by Felicity' warmth and character it had been so long since someone was funny and kind to him. He had admired the inappropriate comments and her attitude towards certain employees in QC who in her opinion were taking the piss, drinking beers in the office, ties off shirts undone. He loved her honesty and how welcoming she was. When Felicity took the documents and went to make photocopies, Eric looked around to see whether there was anyone watching, he began to go through her draws. He found a pair of small golden hooped earrings, he shoved them in his pocket, and he also found some used tissue which he also took. He kept rummaging through her draws when he found a letter which was addressed to her, he took a quick picture of her home address, just as he returned the letter back to its rightful place he found her hairbrush which had countless amount of hair on it so he took that too and quickly returned to his seat.

Once Felicity returned he watched as she talked through his hours here at QC and if he ever felt uneasy or had any questions then he could always ask her. He took out his phone and entered QC's number and Felicity's personal extension number that she gave him; he took this as an opportunity to take a sneaky picture of her.

"Thank you so much Ms Smoak, I cannot wait to start, thank you and thank Mr Queen for this opportunity" he stood up taking her hand in his and left the office.

Eric stood outside of QC for the rest of the day; he did not move but merely sat in his car waiting to see her. It had been 5.30 when she left QC he had sat in his car for 6 hours waiting for her, he took out his phone and took endless snaps of her leaving QC with what looked like Oliver Queen, his boss, he took pictures of her as Queen walked her to his car. He watched as she smiled, giggled and laughed with him. He took pictures of her once she got into her car, pecking Oliver on the cheek.

_Felicity, his Felicity._

**If anyone is wondering I am a massive Olicity shipper, this is an Olicity story and if you are all thinking that I somehow wrote Felicity maybe a little bitchy towards Laurel or that she shouldn't have distanced herself from him … I just thought that it would make sense for any girl in Felicity's position to have those thoughts about an ex-girlfriend and also Felicity being Felicity I can see her distancing herself from Oliver if she was ever asked to or thought she had to because for all she has known since working with Oliver was how in love he was with Laurel and all the endless crap he has done throughout season 1 and 2 to be with her, care for her etc … **

**Reviews are welcomed … I am have quite a few ideas of the direction of this fic and I am quite excited to write it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity stood in her room looking through her closet for something to wear tonight; she stood in her under ware just having done her hair and makeup, and was completely oblivious to Eric outside her house taking photos of her.

"No … no … hell no … no" she flicked through her dresses that were hanging on her rack until she stopped at a blue dress, it was a floor length dark blue dress, fitted at the waist with sleeves and an open back. "Ok, this I can work with". She put on the dress and fixed her make up to match it. She had taken her time in the shower, washing everything, making sure she shaved everywhere. She would often say she needed to shave and wax until she was a new born baby.

Felicity stood in her kitchen nervous, Oliver would be arriving in about 10 minutes, she could see her hands shaking so she opened her fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine and taking a few sips from the bottle. She walked around cleaning, moving things in case he came back, she ran to her room and moved things from her bed, added a few more pillows, not that she was expecting for him to come back but hey if it did happen she might as well have it ready instead of moving things when he was here which would completely ruin the moment.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her doorbell. She walked slowly towards the door trying to steady her breathing.

"Hi" she smiled.

"Hi" he smiled back; he stood in her door with a grey Armani suit and a white shirt holding an orchid for her and a tub of mint chocolate ice cream. "You look … amazing" he handed her the flower and ice cream.

"Thank you, for both" she laughed nervously, "Come in" she walks over to the fridge putting the ice cream in and placing the orchid in the middle of her kitchen stand. "I love it" she referred to the orchid.

"I remember you saying it being such a cliché for a man to bring woman roses" he chuckles. "You ready?" he held his hand out for her to take it, which she did and he escorted her out of her townhouse.

Oliver and Felicity walk into Table Salt, the waiter shows them to their seats, they hadn't really spoken but it was a comfortable silence.

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely beautiful tonight" Oliver says.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt my ears to hear it again" she answers.

Once they had ordered they sat in the restaurant just staring and smiling at each other, they cracked laughing with other people in the restaurant looking at them.

"This is ridiculous we always have something to say" Felicity adds.

"Especially you" Oliver grins, earning a glare from Felicity.

"Can I ask you a question?" Felicity asks.

"Of course"

"Why? Why did you ask me out to dinner?" she says unable to meet his eyes.

"Hey" he reaches and takes her hand in his giving it a squeeze. "Everything that I told you in the mansion that night was true … I was terrified that something would go wrong and I needed to tell you how I felt" he took a deep breath, squeezing her hand again urging her to meet his eyes. "That night was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, leaving you there, it broke me, Felicity I … you have no idea how hard I fought with myself, how much I wanted to come back and get you and forget the plan" she met his eyes.

"I was scared and I kept replaying what you said to me and I tried to figure out whether you meant it or not and a part of me didn't care if you didn't because you said and …" she started.

"I love you, I have for a while now, but … with what we do I can't put you in the line of fire …"

"Bull, first of all it should be my decision" she whispered so that people around them wouldn't hear "and second of all the amount of women you have been with since being … you know … line of fire and that …"

"Felicity" he whispers leaning closer so that others wouldn't hear them, "None of those women matter, not even Sara, I do love her, I always will but she was different, she was damaged herself … you … I have yet to taint you in anyway and that is my biggest fear that I will damage or break you somehow …"

"You won't"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you, I know how hard you work to protect those you love and this city and if that isn't enough evidence to tell me and yourself that you won't hurt me that what will"

They were interrupted by waiter bringing their food.

"Oliver, I am really glad you asked me out, I … this is going to sound cheesy but I feel the same way and I don't want to say those words to you here" she grinned, causing Oliver's heart to beat rapidly, the thought of her loving him, this damaged broken man causes his heart to skip beats.

The rest of the evening is spent laughing, giggling, joking, they tell a few stories from their very different childhoods, Oliver told her about parties his parents would through and the private jet holidays that they used to go to. Felicity told him about how the street would get together at the local pub or that holidays were spent watching old man Joe and crazy Earl's dogs fight. Oliver had asked her on numerous occasions if she was joking, not believing half of the crazy things she told him especially about her neighbour Fat Steve who would come round every few weeks offering her and her mom pigeon pies, from actually pigeons.

"So do all the people from your old neighbourhood have some reference to their name?" Oliver asks.

"Yes, it either crazy, mad, fat, skinny, slim, my mom her name is Donna but people know her as Doris, there used to be a crazy cat lady on our street, who died, pretty crazy, lots of cats, used to be drunk all the time so when she died ages ago when I was like 8 my mom became crazy Doris" she laughed.

"This is the first time you have told me something about your mom" he stated.

"Yeah" she went silent. Oliver watches her for a few moments, wondering if he said something wrong. "We are just two different people, me and my mom, she spent most … well my entire childhood drunk or high … she had different boyfriends every couple of months, I raised myself, feed myself, when I was 7 I would help neighbours they would pay me enough to feed and clothe myself, when I became 11 I would help with computer stuff …" she pauses.

"Hey" Oliver takes her hand and squeezes it.

"Sorry, just, when I told you my dad had abandoned us and there was hurt … it wasn't only my dad who abandoned me, my mom did too, it was just me and I haven't ever told anyone any of this stuff, that's why it's hard for me to tell you and Digg and Roy just how much you mean to me because I've never had family and you guys are my family and …" tears begun to form.

Oliver scooted his chair over slightly and kissed her hand, he leaned across and placed a kiss on her cheek, they sat looking at each other for a while, their eyes having a conversation until waiters were heard clearing the restaurant as everyone had gone home and they were the only ones left. Oliver paid for the check and they got up and walked to her car, they had taken her car as he had left his bike parked at hers.

As Felicity leaned against the car, Oliver walks up to her, "thank you for sharing tonight and you're not the only one who loves this team and thinks of them as family because I do too" he smiles brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I would very much like to kiss you right now" he says softly.

"Then kiss me"

Oliver cups her cheeks and leans in trailing his lips over hers, her lips so soft, brushes against his, she opens her mouth inviting him in, they are lost in the moment and nothing else matters. They had been kissing for a few minutes neither one wanting to let go. Oliver pulls back slowly resting his forehead against hers.

"Let's go home" Felicity says.

* * *

The whole night Oliver and Felicity had been oblivious to the third wheel that had followed them, Eric held his camera and took photos of the entire evening that they had spent together.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they got home Oliver walks Felicity to her door, she opens it and turns around to where he stood on her front porch. "Coming in?" she asks.

"Felicity …"

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again, "I think we have danced around each other for far too long and the usually wait three dates rule really doesn't apply to us"

"Are you sure" he rests his forehead against hers and watches as she mouths yes. It was all the confirmation he needs to lift her bridal style and walk through her front door, he kicks it closed and she reaches her arm out to turn on the alarm, they were lost in their kiss and Oliver realises he had never actually been inside her house apart from when he came to pick her up, but he had been so lost in how beautiful she looked that he did not pay attention. He had no idea where her room was, as he kisses her, carrying her in his arms he opens his eyes, there are four doors, one out of four he thought. As he walks towards the closest door assuming it could be the room he bangs her head against the wall. "I'm so sorry" he says as she laughs.

Oliver puts her down and she rubs her head "It's ok" she continues to laugh. She walks up to him and kisses him undoing his buttons; she shoves his blazer off and slowly takes of his shirt. She swallows as she takes in a shirtless Oliver, she has seen him shirtless many times but this was different. She moves her hands along his body, trailing his scars, Oliver watches her as he sees the look of curiosity of her face. She leans in placing kisses along his body, along his scars; Oliver closes his eyes savouring her touch.

Once she had kissed every inch of his upper body she stopped staring at him, he turned her around and kissed her open back, kissing the back of neck and down her spine. Felicity bits her lip trying to stop moans from escaping. He begins to unzip her dress slowly; once he unzipped she turns around and pulls her gown down. She holds her breath realising that she wasn't wearing a bra; she moves her hands to cover them.

Oliver chuckles; he could feel himself losing control, he removes her hands holding them down, as he trails kisses down her neck, he sucks slowly on a her neck just below her earlobe and listens as moans escape her lips. He drops kisses down her collarbone, down the middle where her breast part, placing kisses o her stomach, he notices the shivers and goose bumps forming on her delicate skin. He moves back towards her breast, he looks at her, seeking permission, she smiles at him and he kissed her breast, his hands still holding hers at their sides. Moans escaping her lips as Oliver's tongue plays around her nipple, she could feel her knees becoming weak as they stood in her living room, she squeezes his hands as hard as she could, whimpering when he moved to her other breast.

Finally Oliver moved back to kiss her lips, he gently lifts her up as she wraps her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, scratching the back of his neck. Oliver starts to walk towards the door he assumes is hers.

"No, second … door" she said in between kisses, he walks towards the other door, leaning her on the door, he uses one of his hands to try and find the handle but fails miserably. "Hmm let me do it" she says, she unwraps one of her hands around his neck trying to find the handle, once she find it she pushes it down trying to push the door, the door creaks open slightly and Felicity's other arm loses around his neck and bangs her head against the door again.

"Shit" Oliver says, she wraps her arms around his neck again and laughs "You ok"

"Yeah just shut up and kiss me" causing Oliver to chuckle.

Oliver drops her on the bed slowly, she looks up at him placing her hands on his chest, she undoes his belt and zip on his trousers, Oliver takes them off along with his boxes, finally Oliver Queen is naked in her home, in her bed. "Wow your … gifted" she swallows staring at him.

He chuckles and moves to slide her black lace knickers off. "You sure"

"Oliver, I swear if I had an arrow …" he cuts her off kissing her. He marks kisses down her body, on her abdomen, finally reaching the place she wants to be touched the most. She gasps the moment his lips touches her clit.

He inserted his tongue inside of her causing her to moan. "Oliver" she whispers.

Oliver continues to thrust his tongue inside of her, finding her most sensitive areas, "hmm that's the spot" she told him.

Oliver could feel her thighs tighten and could tell she was close he pulled away earning a disappointed moan from her, she looked at him waiting for him to make his move.

He slowly crawls on top of her and rubs her forehead, staring at her, memorising her face, her beauty, and he leans his forehead against hers as he slowly inserts himself inside of her. He surveyed her closely, she was so tight he could see her scrunch her face together and wince in pain. He rubs his nose against her silently asking her if she is alright. She nods and they stay like that for a few minutes, kissing until her body gets used to having him, his size inside of her. He slowly begins to pull in and out of her, he picks up his pace but tonight was not about it being rough or hard or fast it was about them, this was not sex, it was love, and they took in every part of each other.

He kisses her shoulder, her collarbone, every inch of her body.

"Oliver" she whimpers, he could tell she is close.

"Come with me" he says feeling himself close too.

He thrusts a couple of more times inside of her until she releases, her body quivering all around his, shaking uncontrollably as she tries to catch her breath. Oliver immediately releases himself inside of her too, his knees going weak, his thighs shaking. He remains inside of her, once his breath catches back to normal he kisses her breasts slowly, her neck and then moves to her lips he kisses her but she doesn't kiss him back. Still breathless, she cups his face, her sparkling blue eyes opening and meeting his, "I love you" she says.

"I love you too" he rolls himself onto his back, never pulling out of her, as he rolls her on top of him, he draws the cover over them and he plants a kiss on her head.

They fall asleep instantly, and in such a long time Oliver is not awoken in a sweat plagued with nightmares.

* * *

Eric stood on top of a roof across Felicity's house, his camera in his strong rough hands taking photos, he caught glimpses of Felicity and Oliver, but with their curtains drawn back his job was more difficult. He moved towards the house, silently placing his camera on the window edge which was not covered with a curtain taking pictures. He moved towards the window of her bedroom, as he took pictures silently in the dark he watched through another small gap in the window, he unzipped his pants and begun to stroke himself as he watched Oliver and Felicity.

* * *

**First of all first ever sex scene god I hope I did at least some justice to it, it was quite awkward writing it but hey … **

**I know completely gross that Eric was playing with himself I read this chapter to my friend and she said is should add it in, make him even creepier. **

**If anyone is wondering about the spoilers and their date I am doing my own spin where the date with the what we can assume to be an explosion will be later on maybe a second of third date but I will definitely happen. **

**Review welcomed **


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver woke up to a strong strawberry scent filling his nostrils, he opens his eyes and looks down at a sprawled blonde head of hair resting on his chest, he is still holding her hand in his, his other hand resting on her lip, her legs tangled with his. He smiles contently, he is happier than he has been in such a long time if ever. He turns his head and looks at the clock, 9.45am, the longest he has probably ever slept since the gambit went down, he cannot help the smile that forms on his face. He remains in bed holding her tightly.

Felicity wakes up in Oliver's arms, she feels warm, protected and happier than she has ever been. She pulls her hand free from his slowly and begins to draw circles on his chest, near his heart, she trails his scar, examining it.

"Morning" he startled her.

"Morning, how long have you been awake?"

"A little while" he lifted her chin to look at her face. "Hi"

"Hi" she smiles and leans over to kiss him, "any regrets" she bites her lip searching his eyes.

"None" he smiles and kisses her, "you?"

"None … I love you" she bites the inside of her cheek, knowing that it sounds weird to say it to him, because he after all is Oliver Queen, broody it's all my fault, closed off Oliver Queen who never talks about his feelings.

"I love you too" he says as he rolls himself on to her, he brushes her hair behind her ear and kisses her, "I can get used to this"

"Hmm you better because I cannot imagine waking up without you by my side, not after this" she rubs her nose against his.

"Hmm, I don't want that either … we should probably" he kisses her "get up"

"Let's stay in bed the world can wait" she giggles kissing his neck.

"Hmm as good as that sounds Rachel at reception is probably freaking out" Oliver adds.

"Well we have nothing scheduled until this afternoon" she teases rising her eyebrow hinting.

"Is that so, well we have ages" he chuckles as he lays sloppy kisses on her face until his lips find hers.

* * *

It was 1PM when Felicity and Oliver finally arriving at QC, Oliver was relieved that Diggle had the day off otherwise things would have gotten very awkward. Once they stood inside Oliver's office they were like a newlywed couple on honeymoon, hands all over each other, kissing teasing.

"Hmm … you have a meeting soon" Felicity pulls away and begins to walk to her desk, earning herself a small slap on her ass by Oliver. She giggled but was mostly shocked that he had done that, this version of Oliver was taking her a little to get used to.

Whilst Oliver was in his meeting, Felicity sat behind her desk and watched as the new appointed mail boy Eric was walking through the doors, pushing a trolley full of parcels and letters.

"Good afternoon Miss Smoak, mail for you and Mr Queen" he says never taking his eyes off her.

"Thank you, Mr Johnson, who is the job going?" she asks.

"It's going well, still trying to know who is who and sometimes I get looks, hear whispers …"

"Whispers?"

"Yes, there's that criminal, then there's he killed someone, broke into a bank" he laughed.

"People like to talk, spread rumours ignore them, it's unfair of them to judge you when they don't know you, please they whisper and talk about me too, from sleeping with the boss, to is a gold digger worst one I think was when they assumed I was having a threesome with Oliver and Diggle ewww" earning a laugh from Eric. "Anyways have a good day" she smiled at him without judgemental eyes.

Felicity walked into Oliver's office as he collected folders from his desk preparing for his next meeting. "I'm going home" she says.

"Yeah, don't bother with the lair, Digg's away, Roy's working, it's quiet anyways, when I'm done I'll pop over for a workout and maybe do some light patrolling" Oliver says as he collects the rest of the folders on his desk.

"So no tomb tonight" she jokes.

"Felicity we are not calling it the tomb"

"Why not, tomb its good better than what was the name Roy said, Burrow, can you imagine everyone get back to the Burrow" she shakes her head, "tomb is so much cooler, besides sometimes you get hurt and bandaged up like a mummy" she laughs earning a grin from Oliver.

"Still not calling it the tomb, or the Island" he raises and eyebrow remembering when she suggested as a joke they call it the Island.

"Hey not to sound like the needy girlfriend … I mean not that I'm your girlfriend … we just … we haven't …"

"Fe-li-ci-ty you are my girlfriend" he puts emphasises on the word girlfriend.

"OK" she smiles, "am I going to see you tonight?" she bites her lip.

"Of course, no sleeping alone remember" he rests his forehead against hers. "But can you go to the apartment, I have reports and charts that I need to fax and they are at home"

"Go to your home and wait for you" she moves back not understanding why that sounds so weird.

"Yeah, it's not like you haven't been at mine before, you set it up, brought furniture, made it feel like home, you stayed there before …"

"Yeah with Digg, we waited for you when we had dinner …"

"Felicity why is it weird" he says.

"I don't know, the idea of waiting in your home for you to come home … you know what I'll go home, my home pick up a few things and go home … I mean not home … you know what I mean … home your home…"

"Felicity where ever you are that's home, so I'll see you at home" he says, pecking her gently on the lips "love you but I really have to go" he plants another kiss on her lips.

"Love you too" she watches as he practically sprints towards the boardroom.

* * *

Felicity walks into Oliver's apartment, she had picked it out, when you walk into it you are greeted with a long shelf where shoes and bags are placed, then there are a pair of stairs which lead downstairs. Once downstairs it is very spacious the floor is covered in probably the best carpet her feet ever stepped on, the downstairs is where the living room and the kitchen is situated. The kitchen is not the biggest, but it is bigger than hers there is counter in the middle with stools and there is also a small dining table near. On the other side of the room is where the living room is, three massive grey sofas with purple pillows, Felicity's doing is in a nice square facing away from the kitchen and towards a flat screen television. Through the middle the floor is divided on the side of the living room is the lush whitish grey fluffy carpet and on the kitchen side it is tiled.

Felicity fell in love with this apartment because she loved the windows that surrounded the room, Oliver's apartment was on the highest floor 35 the windows were slightly tinted and it gave the best view of the city. The other thing she loved about it was that once you walk downstairs you had to walk across the room where another pair of stairs are located leading upstairs to three bedrooms a study slash library, one bathroom but the two master rooms had their own en-suite bathrooms. Although she had been hesitant because he did not need three rooms she loved it and a part of her felt all giddy inside because she thought maybe Oliver brought it because of her reaction and how much she loved it.

She felt a little uncomfortable, which was silly because she had come round many times when QC had gotten back on its feet, then she had no problem walking around making herself at home, she would raid his fridge, sit on the counter, lay on the floor in that very comfortable carpet, hell she even showered at his once. But right now she didn't know if she should change into her pyjamas go to his room put on a movie and wait or go to another room in his apartment or stay downstairs. Yes Felicity Smoak had found herself in a pickle.

Finally she had opted for pyjamas and taking residence on his sofa watching a movie waiting for him to turn up. She had thought just how big and quite scary this place was for one person, but imagined Oliver was used to wide open spaces, many rooms, space, he did grow up in a mansion after all. However Felicity found she couldn't relax, she felt a little scared, this place was huge even though she knew that there was security, a reception and any visitors were only sent up once reception calls and nobody could get in without the code to the elevator for their floor. Felicity got up and turned on the switch to the lights that were situated along the four walls on the floor, ok less scary she thought.

* * *

Oliver walks into his apartment, briefcase in hand, tired from his workout at the lair, it was quiet he had patrolled for about an hour but nothing had happened so he went back got changed and headed home. He walks down the stairs and takes in the scene playing in front of him the lights on the flooring lit and Felicity was snuggled on the sofa watching Free Willy and eating some Mint Chocolate Ice Cream. The scene tugged at his heart the thought of always coming home to this, his partner, his girl, his girlfriend, his lover. She turned to face him a massive smile on her face he drops his suitcase and walks over cupping her cheek dropping a very desperate kiss on her lips.

"I missed you" she says as she pulls away.

"I missed you too" he sits on the sofa, his arm wrapped around her as he takes her spoon and takes a spoonful of ice cream.

"So, I spoke to Digg, I haven't told him it's like the first time I'm keeping something from him and …"

"We will tell Digg and Roy tomorrow" Oliver smiles "But in the meantime …" he lays kisses on her neck.

"To ruin the mood again, I feel like we are still a little unclear on where we stand and …"

"Felicity, I love you and you have no idea how hard it is to say it to you, not because I don't mean every single word but because I do, I'm not that good with expressing myself …"

"You don't say Sherlock" she laughs.

"This, this is what I want" he kisses her.

* * *

The rest of the week is spent pretty much the same, Diggle and Roy hadn't been all that surprised when they told them, but they were happy for them. They spent every evening at Oliver's Felicity begun to feel more comfortable, she would cook dinner and they had put a few pictures of them and them with the team to make the place homey. Felicity fell in love with Oliver more and more, she enjoyed the simple things they did like lie on the carpet laughing and giggling, she enjoyed the many baths they would take, her resting her back on his chest with a nice bottle of wine enjoying each other's company.

The city had been so quiet that Oliver hadn't bothered going on patrol since that first night. He had opted to change one of the rooms upstairs into gym and that was where he worked out, so he could be home and closer to her. He enjoyed the very domestic life they had going on in such the short time, he loved how she took care of him, when he would get home from the office and find her home already he loved the sight of her in one of his shirts cooking. He loved that after a long day of paperwork she would give him a massage to relax him. He had to admit he knew he was in love with her but he had fallen in love with her over and over again. He never wanted this to end he was happier than he had ever been, she hadn't pushed him for anything and to be fair he hadn't felt the need to share anything because in the past week he had never thought about the Island and what had happened, he was so content and happy with his life that his demons were put away when he was with her in their home.

* * *

**Ok it's a pretty short chapter nothing major I just wanted to show them together and I want for the to be with each other before I do the whole restaurant scene, I want to give them some happy memories before I take it away obviously this being an Olicity Story they will inevitably find their way back to each other. **


	6. Chapter 6

It was a Saturday when Oliver and Felicity woke up they didn't get out of bed until very late in the afternoon. Oliver had barely remembered what his life had been like before Felicity, with the city quiet he hadn't even out on the suit once, he had left patrol duty to Roy and he had only dealt with very small time crimes muggings and break ins. With her by his side he finally saw a future for himself which did not entail him dying sometime within the next ten years. He saw a family, he saw her carrying his child, them bringing in a couple of mini Oliver's or Felicity's into the world. He would watch her sleep and imagine if his son would be like him and his daughter very much like her, he was finally happy and he could not wait to start his life with her. Unbeknown to her he had brought her a ring, he knew it was too soon and in a way there was still so much for them to discuss his past for one, he had put it on hold for now, trying to avoid the inevitable, he knew he had to tell her but he was afraid that she would see him differently and could possibly leave him.

Even though she had said to him a few nights ago that no matter what she would never judge him on his past that it does not matter to her, what matters is the here and now and the man he is today. He had wasted far too much time not being with her hence the ring, after the much needed conversation if she was still there then he would propose, he did not want to waste any more time and with everything about his past being out in the open he could start a fresh, a new beginning with her.

"Hey we should grab dinner tonight" he says as they lay in bed after what had seemed like the 10th time they had gone at it this morning until now.

"You don't say … I think we should I mean it is one of the meals you have a day" she jokes, he is leaning against the headboard and her back leans against his chest as she flicks through baby clothes she wants to order for Digg.

"No" he chuckles "let's go out tonight, to that new Italian restaurant" he says as he scrolls back to a baby buggy "that's nice"

"Really three wheeled buggy, so tasteless, has to be four wheels, well then again a three wheeler is for the on the go parent and Dig and Lyla are very on the go" she giggles, "Dinner tonight sounds great" she adds.

"Ok" he responds.

* * *

Felicity walks down the stairs after she spent about an hour getting ready, she wore a floor length red dress, he hair hung loosely with light curls framing her face, she had applied very light make up. Oliver stood at the bottom of the steps grinning at her in his famous grey suit. "You look beautiful" he says planting a kiss on her palm.

When they get to the restaurant they are seated and given menus, "What to order, pizza, pasta, pasta, pizza" she scanned the menu.

"How about we order pasta and we can get a pizza to share" knowing clearly well that she definitely wanted both but in her words she doesn't want to seem fat and greedy.

"It's like you read my mind" Felicity grins.

Once they ordered they had some light conversation, light flirting. "So, I want to tell you about those five years …" he starts pausing.

"Oliver you don't have to, I don't want you to feel pressured or …"

"I'm anything but feeling pressured; the five years that I was away I wasn't always on Lian Yu"

"Where were you?"

BANG

* * *

Oliver wakes with a table over his lap, during the explosion he was blown backwards and the table flipped on top of him. Oliver tried to gather his surroundings, his lungs and throat burned, he coughed earning shots of pain in his chest, his ears ringed and he felt dizzy. He stood up and looked around; rubbing his eyes trying to see clearly he finally remembers the blonde that had sat opposite him.

"Felicity" he said quietly trying to catch his breath and find his voice. He began to look around moving broken pieces of wood, shattered glass as he searched for her. "Felicity" he said a little louder, his heartbeat picked up and panic overtook his body, the debris and dust made it difficult to see. "Felicity" he shouted this time. Hearing screaming he turned his attention towards its direction praying it was her, picking his pace to make his way he was stopped noticing a largely shaped man approach the woman screaming, his wife, Oliver's panic took another level.

"FELICITY" he screamed. His eyes stung and not only from the debris and smoke but because he fought to hold his tears back. Finally walking across the table he sat near he saw a blonde head of hair on the ground still, her face buried into the wall. He ran towards her dodging tables, his knees hit the floor making a thud, he paused taking in the scene. He held his breath, gently touching her hair resting his head against the wall looking down at her, his hands trembling as he slowly slides his hand at the back of her neck and rolls her carefully.

Once he rolls onto her back he moves back her golden locks, he face covered in dust and blood pooling from a cut on her head. Her beautiful red dress covered in black dust and ash. He moves his fingers to her neck trying to find her pulse, his voice betraying him now when he needed it most. Finding a pulse he finally releases a breath. "Baby" he whispers, cupping her face, he pulls her towards him leaning against the wall he cradles her, "baby can you hear me?" he says stroking her cheek. He looks away from her for a second, taking in his surroundings, he needs to get her out of here he thinks. He turns back to look at her noticing her flutter her eyes open, relief washing over him "hi beautiful, don't try and speak ok I'm getting you out of here ok" he tries to reassure her.

Felicity flickers her eyes she too taking in what has happened and the scene in front of her, she can barely hear Oliver. She tries to keep her eyes open but can feel the darkness pulling her back. Needing to comfort him and reassure him she manages to raise her arms and wrap her hands around his wrists which cradled her face. She smiles at him slightly before she is pulled back into unconsciousness. Oliver lifts her up into his arms and carries her out of the building.

* * *

He struggled and fought with himself on whether to take her to the hospital but went against it and ended up taking her to the lair. He carried her down the stairs holding back sobs of feeling her still body in his arms; the only thing from keeping from breaking down is feeling her soothing breath on him.

Diggle and Roy walk towards Oliver having received his text about the bomb they hold their breath as they watch Oliver place Felicity on the med table.

Oliver lowers her on the table, slamming his fists on the side of the table her takes in her appearance, her lifeless state, Diggle and Roy stand back not saying anything giving him a moment. Tears are not held back any longer, the showering down landing on Felicity's face.

"Oliver man, what happened, we saw the news" Diggle moves toward Felicity feeling her pulse and then taking out the med kit to get her cleaned up.

"We … we were having dinner and …" Roy places his hand on Oliver's back offering his support.

"She's fine Oliver, just unconscious she will be back on her feet …" Diggle begins to say as he watches Oliver move towards his bow and begins suit up.

"You get anything about who did this" Oliver asks.

"Found some CCTV nearby, it was the mafia, recognized one of the guy's scorpion tattoos" Diggle says as Oliver slips on his mask.

"Where are you going?" Roy asks beating Diggle to the punch.

"To find them" he starts to walk up towards the stairs.

"Oliver they can

wait me and Roy can go, you should be here when she wakes …"

"No, I need to go, this is my fault" Oliver says.

"How is this your fault" Roy says stepping in the way of Oliver and the stairs.

"Because I took my eyes of the ball, I … she is lying there because of me I have been distracted …"

"No Oliver you've been in love you have been happy that is not being distracted man"

"Get out of my way Roy" Oliver grits his teeth sizing Roy up trying to get him to move.

"Oliver, she loves you and she needs you here when she wakes up, once she's awake we will catch these guys" Roy says.

However Oliver does not hear anything his team mates tell him, he turns and sees her lying on the med table and quickly pushes past Roy and leaves to find the men.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity opens her eyes, her vision slightly blurred she can feel that one of her contacts could possibly be missing and the other one is in place. She swallows and realises she is back in the tomb, she can hear voices but she cannot make out what is being said.

"Woah, slowly" Diggle rushes to her side and helps her as she sits up.

"Wh … what" she begins to say but her throat is invaded with coughs.

"Take it easy ok" Diggle hands her a bottle of water.

"The explosion" she begins trying to find her voice "Oh my Oliver is he ok" her voice beginning to crack.

"Yeah, yeah he is fine"

"Where is he?" she asks innocently as she rubs her head, she flicks her eyes looking around the lair.

"He went to find the men responsible …"

"Why? I mean not why of course I know why but did you check him out was he hurt can he be out there" she can feel the panic in her voice as she tries to stand and head to the computers.

"Felicity you need to take it easy ok" Diggle says aiding her towards her chair as she begins to type furiously on the keyboard.

"Digg you didn't answer my question"

"He is fine, physically yes, fine"

"I …" she stops herself, she did not want to sound selfish but she wondered why he hadn't waited for her to wake up. She can feel her hands trembling as she tries to get a visual on him, a part of her knowing what's to come when he comes back. It isn't until Diggle grabs her hands to steady them that she realises that she is crying.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, did he say anything?" she bites the inside of her cheeks.

"No, he didn't …"

"Tell me Digg please, I know you are holding something back I can always tell if you don't tell me the truth" she says in a whisper.

Digg takes a breath "He said he let himself get distracted"

"Hmm that it" her voice betrays her as she bits the inside of her lip to stop the sobs.

"Yeah, but he was upset and angry ok, don't think anything of it ok" Diggle answers wiping away the tears as she turns around and gets back to work. "Yeah ok" Diggle says as Felicity turns back to face him. "That was Oliver on the Comm they are on their way back" Diggle says.

"Oh" she turns around hoping if he notices that she is fine and her head is in trying to find the men that did this then Oliver will not push her away. She begins to think of all the things to say to him when he arrives knowing full well what he is thinking and what he is going to do.

Oliver walks down the stairs with Roy he puts his bow down on the table and notices the famous blonde typing away on the computer her head bobbing along with the pace of her fingers. Diggle looks at him with a stern look and then back at Roy hinting that they need to leave them alone.

Felicity turns her chair "you ok?" she asks receiving her answer with a nod. The two remain silent as Diggle and Roy leave. "I ran facial recognition and it was the mafia, CCTV from across the road shows those putting their masks on I forwarded the footage to Capitan Lance" she says.

"That's great" he had caught the men responsible and if hadn't been for Roy he was close to putting an Arrow into them, he had left them tied up for the police to find and with Felicity sending over the evidence there was no way they would be walking away scott free.

"Yeah, well dinner was ruined we never got round to eating, let's go home we can order Chinese" she smiles.

"Felicity …"

"I need a long hot shower"

"Felicity"

"You need one as well"

"Felicity"

"This dress is ruined, doesn't really matter I didn't really like it, you should see this other dress that I ordered online …"

"Felicity"

"Hopefully it's as nice as the catwalk model in the video, although she was super tall so I may need to go and get it trimmed …"

"FELICITY" he shouts startling her. He takes in a few breaths never taking his eyes off her. "I think …" he swallows looking at her "I think it's best if Digg takes you home"

"You going to stay here, work out, after tonight maybe it's not such a great idea …"

"Felicity"

She knows what he means when he says home but she plays innocent not wanting to accept what is about to happen. "Ok, I'll go have a shower and then I'll see you at home".

"No Felicity, I think it's best for Digg to take you home, your home" he says slowly emphasising the your.

"Why what's wrong with the apartment?" she knows she's playing the dumb blonde and right now is the only time she doesn't feel the need to defend the bimbo stereotype.

"Felicity, I know you know what I mean, Diggle is taking you home" he says sternly.

"I don't understand" she pushes.

"I took my eye of the game, I haven't suited up in a week, I … I have been distracted, I have allowed myself to … I've allowed this …"

"Allowed Oliver, you didn't allow it you wanted this, we wanted this us …"

"There is no us" he states noticing the hurt in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have allowed myself to be distracted with you this was a mistake, a big mistake"

"You don't mean that, I'm going home, I'll be waiting for you …"

"Fine then I will stay elsewhere"

"Ok, and I will be home until you decide to come back don't be too long" she kisses him on the lips as Oliver remains frozen in place "I love you" as starts to walk up the stairs.

* * *

Once outside she sees the only car that is parked in the street where they are located, she sees Dig and Roy sitting inside. She stands just under the shelter of the building preparing herself to run because it is raining cats and dogs.

As she moves and takes small strides towards the car she hears the lair door click she turns around and sees Oliver walk towards her.

Oliver knows that no matter what he says she will not stand down on this and even though he does not want to he needs to push her away no matter what it takes, he has just realised that it is not because he took his eyes of the game. This time it was not an enemy of Oliver Queen or the Arrow it was an explosion a turf war they were caught up in, he could not help but feel it was the universe's way of telling him that he does not deserve this life. He does not deserve to be happy and in love with this woman, the universe is telling him that he has done too many wrongs even though he tries so hard to balance those wrongs with Arrow work they will never be cleared. He is a murderer, his hands are covered in blood, blood of all those he has killed he is a ruthless killer who does not deserve goodness and light like Felicity. He does not have any right to be allowed out of the darkness. He knows that he needs to hurt her, hurt her like no one ever has because he knows she will not walk away from him, from them, that she will not give up on him, therefore he needs to be as ruthless and cold as he can be to push her away.

"As long as this city needs the Arrow I can never be Oliver Queen" he says walking towards her the ash and black dust being washed off both of them.

"Who said you can't be both, you have always been both" she laughs.

"Not this time, it's over, whatever this was" he expresses himself using his arms to point to her and him.

"I'll see you at …"

"NO" he walks closer to her taking a moment to gather his thoughts he thinks about what the old Ollie would say in this situation, he inhales deeply knowing that Ollie would go in for the kill as Tommy used to say, he knows that at this moment no matter what he as Oliver says she will not give in and walk away from them. That's why he needs to be Ollie and Ollie has had his fair share of getting rid of girls.

"Oliver" she whispers, the rain now heavy making her shiver, "I'm going home I'll see you later before we end up getting hypothermia" she giggles.

"Go home, this is never going to happen, it was never going to happen it was something that needed to happen because we have been circling around each other for a while, but it's not love Felicity, it was hooking up …"

"Oliver I know what you're trying to do and it will not work on me ok, I'm not going anywhere and please if practically moving in with each other and spending are whole time in bed and other stuff was not love …"

"It wasn't, I don't know what you expected to happen, for us to be together for ever, get married have a family, are you kidding me, I will never give you that life because one that is not me and two I don't love you, not in that way, I thought I did …"

"Ok" she smiles and places a kiss on his cheek.

Oliver takes a second to compose himself he really isn't playing Ollie very well.

"Slade was right" he says stopping her from reaching the car, sounds filled the end of the street as people were headed to clubs all dressed up walking under umbrellas.

Felicity turns around slowly her face reading confusion.

"He was right when he said I only go for strong women, I do, he knows me better than anyone, he never came after you because he knew I would never be interested in you" he says with his serious voice. "You …" he pauses knowing what is about to leave his mouth will pain, haunt and shatter him and it will be his biggest regret but he needs to do this he needs her out of his life safe. "You're not like any of the women I have ever been with, you're not Laurel" he keeps his face intact never leaving her eyes. He can see the pain and hurt he has just caused her, he knows she is trying to be brave and find the words to tell him that he was doing all of this because of what happened tonight but can see her struggling to find her voice.

"You're not Laurel or Sara or Isobel" know he really was digging the knife deeper, "You want to know why Slade never came after you, why he said I only go for powerful women, because your my IT girl, a girl, you are not" he pauses his heart telling him to stop, screaming and yelling as it pounds in to his chest trying to stop him from going any further but as he has learnt from his time away you can never go with your heart and that the head will always rule. "You are not a powerful woman, your just a girl" he can tell that she is crying to others it may seem like it's only the rain but he can tell, the way she scrunches up her nose and bites her lip. He really has done a number on her.

Oliver stares at her, she has gone quiet and frozen, her silent teary eyes never leaving his. In that moment laughter from two girls is heard. Oliver turns around and as some may say to add to the pain he turns his attention to them.

"Hey" he calls after them, they quickly spin around, one is blonde and one is red haired, the blonde slightly taller, they are wearing the shortest dresses ever borderline hooker and 5inch heels. "You going clubbing?" he calls as Felicity just stands there looking at him never turning around to face those girls.

"Yes we're going to Tiger Tiger if you want to join" the red head calls out as she and her friend are cuddled close under an umbrella.

Oliver walks closer to Felicity his front almost touching hers, he leans his head against her temple, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he whispers in her ear. "Please go home, I really don't want to have to use the guest room when I get home, the bed isn't as big" and he leaves her standing in the middle of the pavement crying her eyes out as he runs towards the two girls, going in between them and placing his arms around their waists.

Once she knows he is gone she turns around only to see his hands resting on the two girls back, on the very low part of their back she may add. Finally when he is out of ear shot she breaks down, her body taking over in trembles as she cries. It's as if the skies knew of her pain as every time she went to release a sob the sky would accompany her sobs with thunder.

* * *

Roy was out of the car immediately, having taken off his famous red hoodie and wrapping her in it, she falls into his embrace as her body shakes uncontrollably. Roy wraps one arm around her back and the other on the back of her head as she buries her face in his chest, cold tears falling on him, he can hear sniffles and weeps coming from her. He has no idea what Oliver has said to make her this upset, he and Dig had known what was about to happen as they waited and watched them play out in front of them. Roy knew that Oliver would end this but he did not except her to be this distraught in the middle of the street, whatever Oliver said it wasn't good and Roy was planning and the different ways he was going to punch Oliver when he sees him next, especially after he walked away with those two girls.

As Felicity continues to cry in Roy's embrace a very angry Diggle walks towards them, he had tried to catch Oliver talk to him but was pushed away and told to let him have his fun. Diggle pulls an umbrella over them, he reaches for Felicity's back and begins to stroke his arm up and down trying to comfort her.

"Let's get you home" Diggle says.

"My home" she whispers as Diggle and Roy exchange glances.

Roy having had enough of seeing his best friend and sister in this shape quickly lifts her into his arms, knowing the car is barely steps away he doesn't care, he walks towards the car and gets in at the back with her, the whole ride to Felicity's house was in silence as she cried into Roy's chest.

* * *

**OK I know I know … Olicity **** but like I said always an Olicity story …. But boy does Oliver need to grovel. It was quiet hard writing this I have no idea if I did it justice, it's weird I have one thing in my head but somehow always find it difficult projecting it on paper … sorry for late update been super busy … and people are probably thinking that Oliver is a dick and he may never do something like that but I was trying to emphasise the point that he feels like he doesn't deserve to be Oliver and so when he breaks up with her he knows he has to be Ollie and I can totally imagine Ollie saying something hurtful like that … trying to base it a little around what the producers said about identity, Oliver's identity who he is now, if he deserves to be this guy, who he was etc etc.**

**Felicity in the sense that for two years she has been Arrow QC Oliver centric so who is she away from all these things but before anyone thinks I'm writing her off the team you are wrong if it's one thing I know is that she is a strong believer in what they do and she sure as hell isn't running away from that. **


	8. Chapter 8

New beginnings

Oliver watched as Diggle's car drove away, he still clung to the two girls, once the car was out of view he left the two girls despite their protests. He ran to his bike and drove home, his mind filled with tonight's events. How beautiful Felicity looked, how he could wait to get her home, he had taken his eyes off the very reason why he became the vigilante. How could he have let himself be happy, he did not deserve it, it was bound to happen, something bad, how can he be happy when he has caused so much pain to others, how could he allowed himself to go there with Felicity when all he is a cold hearted killer.

Once he got home he immediately regretted it, he's home reminded him of Felicity, not only had she decorated when he first got it but since she practically moved in there were bits and pieces of her everywhere. From the colourful throw and pillows on the couch to her many different candles which she apparently loves to turn on and let their smell fill the room. He looked at his home, their home, her shoes and coat had been against his, his fridge was stocked with her favourites, he walked to the kitchen and found the post it note she left for him yesterday. She had made dinner and left it in the oven for him, the note read Dinner Love ya x. He fought back tears.

Once he made it upstairs to their room he stood in the doorway, his bed unmade from when they had left to go to dinner, the room smelled of her, it had her clothes lying around. He noticed the wall near the drawers on the side, she had insisted they place pictures on the wall, there were pictures of her, him, them with the team, pictures of Digg and Lyla, pictures of Roy, Sara. Felicity had placed pictures of him and Thea up, him and Tommy and she also had glued pictures of him and his family. There were many pictures of the two of them, he loved taking the camera that he brought and taking snaps of her, pictures of them together in bed, him kissing her shoulder, he loved all of them.

He closed the door to his room and made his way to the guest room, he would never want to sleep in that room again, not without her. As soon as he changed he was in the gym working out, he had almost lost her tonight, what he did to her was unforgivable, he had known what her insecurities were and he used them against her. He was truly as evil as all the people that had ever tried to hurt her.

* * *

Roy carried Felicity into her house, she had not said a word the entire car journey, his heart broke for his sister, as he walked towards her bedroom he stilled when her fingers clutched at his shirt.

"Not in there, spare room please" she managed to say as Roy proceeded to the other room. She could not imagine going into that room, sleeping in that room, her bedroom the first time they had made love. Since that night she had spent every other night at his, she hadn't changed her sheets or the covers and there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that the room would smell and feel of him.

* * *

A few days later …

"He doesn't love you Clarice move on" Felicity shouted at her TV. She sat on her side lying down on the sofa watching probably one of the worst telenovelas of all eating ice cream out of the tub. It had been 4 days since she last saw or spoke to Oliver since he basically told her that he doesn't give a damn about her.

Roy hadn't left her side once he had taken residence on her sofa as she slept in the spare room. "I don't know I thought Antonio is crazy about her" he says always finding it difficult to keep up with the subtitles damn they moved fast.

"Yeah he claims to love her, care for her until she gets blown up and he dumps her sorry ass in a very clichéd movie in the rain" she snaps as she continues to eat her ice cream.

Roy who is sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the couch turns to face her. "Felicity"

"No Roy, I'm over it I am ok, I'm just you know me …"

"Ok, how about we order some food open up those blinds seriously they have been closed since I moved in" he laughed.

"I'm not an idiot Roy, I know why he did what he did, and I am pretty sure that once we left he didn't take those girls home, I know he said what he said to hurt me and yes he accomplished that because he knows me better than anyone and he knows about my … insecurities and … he used those things to hurt me on purpose and that's what hurts, I'm not an idiot those blinds are closed because I know he is probably on that roof over there watching me" she takes a breath.

"Well guess what he doesn't get to dump me say all those things and watch me that is why the curtains are drawn, I am not hiding, well I kind of am but I just need some time"

"Ok" Roy says planting a kiss on her head. "You know what you need"

"What?"

"A break up buddy"

"Break up buddy?"

"Yes someone who will show you why he made the worst decision, why you do not need him, what he is missing out on and just how lucky you are to have him rid of" Roy laughs

"Sounds great Roy, just not know ok a few more days"

"Ok only if you get the hell out of this house, maybe shower put on a short skirt and get your ass to work, to both of them and kick ass show Oliver Queen what he is missing and just how ok you are with his decision" Roy smirks.

"I know I shouldn't put my life on hold but …"

"No buts go shower and you can head to the office, I'll drive and if your extra nice I'll buy you a coffee and a chocolate chip muffin"

Felicity giggles "Promise" she pouts.

"Promise"

* * *

Felicity arrived at QC after finally managing to dress and get read, she was two hours late but what the hell. She had opted to wear her grey pencil skirt with a black jumper on top and her black heels not too high but still high enough so that she wasn't being hovered by giraffes all day.

She held her breath as she walked to her desk booting up her computer, she refused to turn and look if he is there but she didn't need to she knew he was she could feel his eyes, his gaze on her.

Oliver watched her from his chair, she looked beautiful, he missed her so much, he had gone to hers every night since wanting to see her but kept his distance he tried to watch her but all the blinds in her house had been drawn and he knew she did it because she didn't want him watching her.

He stood near her desk, not knowing how his feet him found him to this place. "Hey" he says.

"Hi" she says coldly "Sorry I've been away, back now, I will have those spreadsheets to you soon" she said never looking up at him.

"Good, we need you here and at the lair"

"Yerp well I'll be there".

Oliver returns to his desk, fighting his greatest enemy himself. He fights himself because a part of him wants to go to her, kiss her tell her how sorry he is beg for forgiveness and the other part of him is telling him that this is the way it has to be.

* * *

A few hours in, neither had said a word, Oliver had gone in for a meeting and Felicity was welcomed by Eric the mailman.

"Hi haven't seen you in a while" Eric says handing over hers and Oliver's mail.

"Thanks, yeah been ill" she smiles weakly at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but trust me I know that look"

"What look"

"The my boyfriend dumped me look"

"There's a look for that"

"I take it I'm right?"

"Yerp" she says as she begins to sort through the mail.

"Just for the record whoever this jerk his loss" he winks at her earning an honest smile from Felicity.

"Yeah I suppose so, so you know a thing or two about heartbreak?" she asks innocently as she opens up her mail.

"I am quite the traditional man, well as traditional as tradition goes" he smiles, "I believe in no sex until marriage, I was with a girl she was a virgin I had planned to marry her but before that I found her in bed with some guy"

"Ouch"

"Yerp, it's hard to come by virgin girls"

Felicity blushes biting her lip.

"Oh no, not to say that I don't respect girls who are not virgins its everyone's choice but I prefer a virgin"

"Ok" Felicity said trying to get him to drop this awkward conversation so they could move on.

"Alright well loads more mail to drop sees you around ladybird" he winked.

Felicity stopped gazing at him until he left, he called her ladybird why, she tried not to think much of it knowing that her favourite pj's especially since she left Oliver's are her ladybird printed ones. She pushed the thought in the back of her head, he couldn't possibly know that.

* * *

Felicity had finished the day, she had gone to the tomb as she likes to call it, they had done the normal patrols she was still Oliver's eyes and ears but this time she did not wait for him to get back, once he told her he was safe and on his way home she left. They had not said a word to each other, other than discussing work both of them.

Felicity had felt extremely tired, she had been pretty lazy these past few days and she found herself aching the whole day from moving around. Once she dressed in her ladybird pyjamas she immediately clocked out on her pillow.

Unaware however was a hooded figure watching her sleep, he brushed a strand of her hair, earning a small shuffle. The hooded figure took out his camera and started taking snaps.

"Soon we will be together, it's ok, what I said today, it doesn't matter that you're not a virgin, because he will be there, he will be there to fix you, he will stitch you back up, he will you wait and see, then we can get married and be together not in sin" he said placing a kiss on her hair and leaving.

Felicity shifted in her bed she opened her eyes to see a dark figure leaving her room. Oliver she thought a part of her glad that he had come in and seen to her made her feel safe. She drew her knees to her chest as he heart ached; she tried to cry but had found herself dry of tears. She knew what she had to do, she had to give him some space but essentially she would have to fight for him, them because if she wants it to work, if she wants to be with Oliver then she needs to fight for them not just let him walk away. If she claims to love him the way she does then she would fight for the love of her life.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter hopefully next chapter will be up soon. Sorry for late updates, have been extremely tired after finally giving in and going to the doctors found out I'm pregnant extremely stoked overjoyed a little stressed I have moved into my apartment for like over a month still haven't unpacked fully so I have taken the week off to unpack relax and write some good old fan fiction.**

**Hope you enjoy x**

**Thank you for all your reviews xx**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Felicity got ready early and left for work after deciding that she will not walk away from Oliver. She had worn the dress she wore when he first made her his Executive Assistant remembering him telling her just how crazy it made him.

Once she had gotten to work as usual Oliver was not there yet, she quickly prepared the reports and did some filing. When Oliver walked into his office he was taken aback by a very sexy blonde who had worn that very tight squared dress, she was sitting on his chair at his desk typing away at his computer.

"Morning just needed to fix these files which keep popping up as corrupt almost done" she says not looking at him.

"Ok" he says as he waits for her to finish.

Once she is done she stands up and smiles at him, Oliver looks on confused but doesn't think anything of it as he sits down at his desk waiting for her to retrieve to her own desk but she hovers above him watching him.

"Was there anything else?" he asks.

"Nope" she smiles.

"Ok" as Oliver goes to take a seat he is left confused as to why she was standing in his office still staring at him. "Is there something else?" he quizzes arching his eyebrow up.

She walks around his desk, Oliver turns in his seat to face her and is then taken aback when she walks closer and sits on his lap. Oliver's hands tighten on the arm rest trying hard not to move.

"What are you doing?" he asks his eyebrows clenched together.

"I Just wanted to let you know that I understand why you did what you did but I am not an idiot Oliver I know you didn't take those girls home, you just wanted to do something to hurt me to push me away but guess what I'm not going anywhere" She wraps her arm around his neck and uses her other hand to stroke his cheek.

"Felicity" he whispers trying really hard not to lean into her touch.

"Firstly what you said about the whole Slade thing I will be expecting an apology because well you played on some of my insecurities and … the whole grr thing just I will be expecting an apology but like I said I understand why you pushed me away but if you think Felicity Smoak just gives in and walks away then you clearly do not know me"

Oliver leans his head back and closes his eyes, why did she have to be so stubborn. "Felicity" he says again.

"You don't have to say anything because when you're ready and you feel like you can be Oliver Queen even though I know you can your just scared I'll be waiting" she brushes away the crease in his eyebrow.

Oliver exhales trying to find his words, his voice, he needs to find a way to keep her at arm's length.

"Oliver" she whispers. "I am so madly in love with you and I know for a fact that I will never feel like this about anyone, you are it for, I love you and I am not about to walk away"

"Felicity it can't happen, like I said I can't be Oliver Queen as long as the city needs the Arrow …"

"Well one day you will hang up the hood so to speak maybe in a few years, maybe in 5 or 10 or even 20, but I want you to know when you think you are ready to be Oliver Queen I will be waiting" she leans her forehead on his.

"Felicity we are not … you need to find someone better and …"

"I don't want anyone else I want you, I will always want you" she closes her eyes and lets her forehead sit on his. "And frankly it hurts me that you think I could just move on find someone else, it will never happen hell if I have to wait until we are 60 then I will, or old people's home and you show up and say you're ready I will be there …"

"I don't want you to put your life on hold Felicity we are not going to …"

"Shh you're it for me Oliver Queen always, I will wait for as ever long it takes I love you, I think I have since the day I met you I believe in you, in believe in what we do and I believe on us" she finally opens her eyes and kisses him on the cheek. She stands and then leaves his office.

It left Oliver stunned and bedazzled his efforts to make her leave him hadn't gone down well. He should have known that she wouldn't just walk away she was the most stubborn person he had ever met. Yet his brain flooded him with images of her the night of the bomb. Images of all the people's lives he had ended flashed through him, he had so much blood on his hands, and he was a cold hearted killer. He had failed everyone in his life, all the people in his life had died, Thea had left him, everyone he held dear in his life were gone Felicity was the only person left. He loved her more than anything; he would rather not be with her if it meant she was alive.

He would take her breathing, living her life over them being together any day. If anything ever happened to her there would be nothing left for him to live for. There would be no reason for him to live, to fight it would be just empty and he would rather be left with a hole in his heart with not having her in his life than an empty heart with her gone.

* * *

After crossing another name on the list Felicity helped Oliver clean up after he got shot in the shoulder. Oliver tried to linger and hold on to her touches, his body tensed when her fingers brushed his shoulder.

"You going to be alright to drive home?" she asks throwing away the used supplies.

"Yeah I'll be fine" he stood up trying to ease his shoulder into his shirt.

"Let me help" she walks towards him pulling his shirt up.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he says quickly moving away from her.

"Goodnight" she says stopping him in his tracks and placing a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Felicity walked into her apartment since she sort of broke up with Oliver she felt like a stranger in her own home. She didn't know what to do and couldn't seem to get comfortable. She opened her fridge looking for the mint chocolate ice cream she brought last night. Unable to find it she is left confused, she knew she brought it last night and she did not eat it because she brought two pints.

Frustrated she makes her way to her room changing into Oliver's shirt she heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. "What the hell" she says to herself looking through her cabinets trying to find her tooth brush it was always in its cup next to the tap. Thinking in her haze of sadness she must've missed placed it somewhere or binned it.

With that thought she used mouthwash and headed to bed.

* * *

2 Months Later …..

Team Arrow still worked together putting away the criminals and working hard to cross names off the list. Oliver and Felicity fell into old ways they found a balance of friendship; they would talk to each other like before, they would joke and laugh. He was no longer afraid to touch her, however every time he did he would hate himself, he needed to find ways of pushing her away not raining her back into his life.

Oliver took Arrow duties seriously; he worked extra time to take down the people on the list. He went on more patrols widening his patrols through various places in the city and in the Glades. He barely slept a few hours a day, when he was not doing Arrow duties he was either CEO or working out non-stop. He needs his brain as active as possible so that he didn't have to think, if he was given the opportunity to think he feared what would happen, he would go to Felicity he knew she was waiting or worse he was in a good place with her at the moment and the thought of ruining that because of his past which was haunting him.

* * *

For Felicity the months had gone past fairly quickly, she worked overtime at QC and at the Arrow; she had found herself extremely tired. It was because she found herself practically exhausted every night that she didn't question things that were disappearing from her apartment. She blamed it on the lack of sleep and she was yet to buy herself a new coffee machine because her old one caught fire when she fell asleep at her counter. Nothing major went missing a few pieces of her under ware her MIT sweatshirt and her toothbrush. She concluded the clothes went missing because of how busy she was she did have time to do laundry so every Sunday she would take a load to the local laundrette.

As she does every month she does her monthly shop, it used to be weekly but because of her jobs she found she didn't need to, so as she sat in her usually spot making a list of everything she needed. Ice Cream, Milk, proteins, chips, dips, pasta, pads. Pads she stopped at pads, she brought them last month too but never used them. She could feel her hands trembling, no pads last month, tired, was sick several times blamed it on the dojo curry she had with Roy. Pulling out her phone which contained her calendar she saw that she hadn't had her period for almost 2 months now. She started to panic, it couldn't be surely she couldn't be.

She begun dialling on her phone "Roy" she said with panic in her voice. "I need you to do something for me because I can't I can't have anyone recognize me or anything like that … I need you to get me some pregnancy tests as many as possible make it an odd number you deal breakers … I don't know hence why I need them Roy … I am not freaking out not yet so could you stop anyone would think you're going through this" she stood up and walked towards her floor length mirror. She lifted her shirt revealing her stomach. She brushed her hand over it. She couldn't be.

"Roy just get those tests and get back here ok" with that she hung up on him.

Felicity cleaned, it was routine if she was scared or worried about something, it was her working out, you would think it would be the computer but with internet access her fingers would end her up on some baby site.

Half an hour later Roy walks in with two bags.

"Hey, I didn't know which one to get so I got … there's 21 tests" he says nervously scanning her.

"21" she yelps.

"Yes there were different types so I got different brands or whatever they are and you said odd number so …"

"Roy stop staring at me one I don't know if I am and two if I am its not visible yet" she lifts her top and shows him.

"I'm just a bit bloated that's all … omg what if I am"

"Let's find out, take a breath, drink plenty of water do not panic until there is something to panic about" Roy takes out the tests and lays them on the table, he then takes out a piece of paper and begins to start a tally.

"What are you doing?" Felicity questions.

"There is 4 different types and I got 4 of each which 18 and then I just got a few more, anyways so 4 brands 4 one needs two lines, one tells you if you're pregnant, the other one tells you how many weeks and the other one needs two lines as well, so we make a note"

"Why does it sound like you have experience with this?"

"Let's just say I've had to be there for a few girls who took tests" he says.

"OMG Thea? Oliver is going to kill you"

"No not Thea, and anyways shouldn't you tell him so you guys could do this together?"

"No, I need to know first and then figure out what to do, if I'm not what is the point in making things awkward and freaking him out we have barely gotten back to friends I can't afford anything which will set him, something that will push him away".

"Here" Roy hands her 6 tests.

"What 6?" she quizzes in confusion.

"Yeah pee on them for like 7 to 10 seconds so I'm sure you could do all 6 in one pee" he smiles.

"That is absolutely disgusting and extremely freaky that you know, but thank you for being here" she smiles back. She stands still for a moment the moment she steps in the bathroom her life could possibly change forever.

"Felicity all 21 are positive, you're pregnant" Roy says.

"Could be a mistake, let's go buy some more" she picks her bag about to leave until Roy stops her.

"Felicity, breath ok, you're pregnant they all confirm it"

"I just … I … how the hell did that happen … I mean I know how it happened but we were careful damn it"

"Not careful enough"

"Roy he is going to freak, he is going to push me away, or he will run away or he will just look me up in his mansion and never let me out" she begins to cry. "I am so scared Roy" she admits.

Roy wraps his arms around her. "Hey whatever happens just know you're not alone and this baby is going to have an uncle which will love him or her and spoil them".

Felicity took a few days off both her jobs, she told Oliver she wasn't feeling so well and with their current situation she figured he was relieved for her to be distanced even if it was for a short amount of time.

"Oliver I'm pregnant"

"Oliver we are having a baby"

"Hey Mister you knocked me up"

"Surprise I guess we weren't as careful as we thought I'm pregnant"

"You know when we were together well guess what now there is something cooking in here"

"Hey you me and a mini me" she giggles.

"Oliver do not freak out ok, but we're pregnant"

"There's a bun in this oven"

"Hey look out baby on board"

"Up the duff, Oliver I'm preggers"

She spent the past 2 hours in front of her mirror thinking of what she was going to say to Oliver. She finally gave in knowing she would have to go with the flow. Picking up her pillow on the sofa she puts it up her shirt.

She looked good pregnant she thought. She admired herself in the mirror, she placed her hand protectively on her shirt resting it on top of the round pillow.

"What are you doing?" Oliver growls. Raising his eyebrow.

"Oliver" she gasps.

* * *

_**Ok so here it is hope you like … let me know … thank you for all the reviews so far xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing?" Oliver asks again. Eyeing her up and down and taking in her rounded belly.

"Oliver" she repeats, "what are you doing ... How did you get in?" She asks nervously.

"I have a spare key, you weren't answering my phone calls, you said you were ill" he arches his eyebrow waiting for her to explain the pillow.

She quickly remembers what she was doing and pulls the pillow out of her shirt immediately noticing the loss of its heat.

"I was talking to Lyla, she is very close to the due date and well ... Curiosity you know ... She was telling me about difficulty getting up with a round belly and you know me I hate mysteries just wanted to see whether it was really that difficult" damn it she thought why didn't she tell him she was pregnant.

"Right" he says uneasy. "You coming to the lair tonight we need you" he snaps.

"Yes I'll be there, we are one member down ..."

"Diggle told you about our conversation"

"I think it was more of a fight, argument than a conversation ..."

"You weren't there, you haven't heard my side" he growls.

"I spoke to Digg he said you told him that he needs to leave the team because he is going to be a dad ... Yes that's nice of you and considerate and it comes from a good place because you care but it is ultimately his decision, you can't just take people's choices away from them Oliver" she snaps back. She walks into her kitchen and pours herself a glass of water and pours him one too.

"Felicity, it is dangerous I can't have his baby grow up without a dad because of me"

"It won't be because of you, Digg will choose to fight and if God forbid something happens to him, then it happens because he chose to fight and to stand by your side knowing the risks and consequences"

Oliver takes of his ties and undoes a couple of buttons, feeling like he is suffocating, why couldn't anyone understand that all he wants is to keep them safe.

"Oliver" she whispers.

"Felicity, why don't you get it, all I am trying to do is keep you all safe, this is my fight, my battle ..."

"No it's not it's all of ours when we agreed to join the team it became all of our battles, we didn't join you to give aid to your fight, we joined the fight ... If that makes sense" she scrunches her face in confusion then turns her gaze on him.

"I never wanted it to be your fight..."

"But it is, so stop, Diggle wants to fight he wants to put criminals away because he wants to make the city safer, safer for when his baby gets here, so he can have a life"

"Hmmm well it is not up for debate he is off the team he needs to be there for his family" he growls and turns preparing to leave.

"Oliver it's his choice you can't kick him off, besides it should be put to a group vote and just so you know Roy and I will out vote you ..."

"This isn't a democracy Felicity"

"Tough because it is, you can't take away people's choices and opinions and actions, responsibility, Oliver we all choose to lead whatever life we want and do what we want please stop being such a hard ass, Diggle is staying the baby ..."

"Will grow up with no father if something happens to him" he shouts facing Felicity taking steps closer towards her as she is backed into a wall.

"You don't know that, Diggle can do both ..."

"No he can't his family needs to come first, his baby needs to come first, he can't do what needs to be done because he is a father now"

"You're right but what he can do is fight harder because he or she will be his motivation ..."

"No" he shouts, his stern blue eyes finally meets hers, all his emotions showing, his fear, his anger, his frustration. He rubs the back of his neck clenching his teeth together.

"So what when you have kids you're going to hang up your hood?" She knows full well what she has asked but finds it is the perfect situation to get some insight in how to tell him.

"I'm not going to have kids" he says in a strong tone but Felicity can see the regret and fear in his eyes.

"Ever" she whispers.

"Ever, I can't bring a child into this world never, so do you understand now why I pushed you away, don't wait for me Felicity, I know you, one day you will want it all, a husband, kids but that won't be with me, it will never be with me" he exhales scanning her eyes seeing her holding back the tears.

"Oliver" she whispers again trying to find the words to tell him before he says more.

"No Felicity, don't wait for me, because I will never come, you will grow old and die alone because I will never come, don't wait, and if I for whatever reason decided to come I will never give you kids, and you will resent me for the rest of your life"

"Oliver you don't understand" her voice begins to crack.

"I will never give you a baby, that will not be our life so you need to forget about me, I don't want a baby I don't want kids ever" he laughs looking away from her "God forbid I have kids" he laughs again and turns to walk away. He turns his head one more time seeing her looking at the floor in her pyjamas crying. He knows this isn't like the first time, this time he really has broken her. This time he really had broken her heart, this time she won't come for him, she won't wait. She will hate him and it is just what he deserves.

* * *

Felicity is sitting on the floor against the same wall she walked back into; she has been sitting and crying for what seems like years when in fact it had been 2 hours. She replays everything Oliver said to her, he didn't want kids ever yet here she was pregnant with his baby.

Roy walked into Felicity's apartment, she was completely lost in thought, he took a seat next to her and she didn't even realise. He sat next to her for about 10 minutes until he took her hand in his. Her hand was cold as was the rest of her body.

"Hey" he says quietly waiting for her eyes to meets his.

"Hi" she replies her voice cracking and another set of tears spill from her grey-blue eyes.

"Hey" Roy wraps his arms around her, "what's wrong?".

"He doesn't want kids, never wants kids" she cries.

Roy clenches his teeth together in anger, "he said that, I swear to God if he told you to get rid of it I will break his legs"

"No, I never told him I'm pregnant we were talking about Digg and babies and he said he never wants that life and that I need to move on and find someone who will give me that, he has already given me that but ..." She cries damn hormones.

"Hey shhh, maybe he will feel differently when he you tell him there is actually a baby growing inside of you"

She pulls away from his embrace and wipes her eyes. "No I don't think he will, he walked in on me with a pillow under my shirt he was shocked and ... I don't know what it was but something read on his face and he clearly doesn't want this ..."

"You don't know that"

"He has a mission to do he is fighting a battle and if there is a baby he can't do that" she shakes her head.

"So because he doesn't want this baby your what going to have an abortion" Roy shouts. His rage is beginning to take over, heat rising in his cheeks.

"No, no of course not, maybe I should leave, he won't be surprised he wants me to leave, I can do it alone, I can do it alone, I can" she repeats trying to convince herself.

"No, you won't do this alone, please reconsider telling him, tell him, if he doesn't want it then leave, we will leave together because you Felicity Smoak are not doing this alone" Roy brushes lose strands of her hair away from her face.

"Thank you" she whispers falling back into his embrace.

* * *

Outside of Felicity's house stood Eric, he had been at work all day, like he had been the past few days and she wasn't there, he would come round after work watching her. She sat on the floor with the same boy, Roy that she has done before. He took his camera out and took a few snaps. She was it for him and that is why he needed to find out everything about her, that's why he needed to get to know her. He was preparing his house, the house they would live in together. He had taken some of her items so she could feel more at home when she gets there. It had taken a long process; he needed to find the perfect house, needed to make it look like her apartment. He knew what she liked, what she didn't. He knew once everything was ready and in place they could be happily ever after. He needed her to fall in love with him.

She was close he thought, he knew she loved Big Belly Burger. He would watch her and when she entered alone, he would go in after her and join her for dinner. She was funny, bubbly, didn't care about his past, and accepted him. He would make sure he ran into her as much as he could, stores, banks, restaurants. She was always nice, no one was nice to him except her. He loved her and soon she would be his wife. They will get married and have children. They would grow old together. Soon he thinks, once he takes her furniture and her clothes and moves it into their new place she can join him. Soon. Very soon.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger but wanted to add so tension hehe. We all knew it was coming it couldn't be that easy for them together so heartbreak before heart loving attacks occur hehe. **

**Sorry for late updates been busy with work and who knew morning sickness lasted like actually lasts all day erghh … I miss food nothing tastes the same any more but bless my boyfriend I have the weirdest cravings and he goes and gets them for me the other day I wanted pickled onions why I don't know … never had them before but here I am craving pickled onions which are absolutely delish but im sure ya'll don't need to know that …. Enjoy **

**Sorry if I don't get chances to reply to your reviews but they genuinely make me smile and feel giddy I really appreciate it and it just adds to my motivation to carry on writing xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity walks into the lair, there is a silence which surrounds the lair, Diggle is at his station cleaning his pistols. Roy is sharping his arrows and Oliver is on the salmon ladder. Yes in essence it is loud; the clinking of the ladder and Roy's arrow heads sparking but there is a tension and rift amongst the team.

Felicity stands by the stairs, tears threatening to pool out; she fears that the rift and tension in the room will follow them when they leave for missions and patrols. She worries their differences could jeopardize their work, their job, she worries that the tension will spill when they are in action and things like that never end well. She needs to find a way to bring the group together.

"Hey" she says but nobody answers her, they are all lost in what they are doing.

Roy is sharpening his arrows he needs to concentrate on something because his whole body wants to throttle Oliver. He believes the man deserves at least a few punches.

"Hey" Felicity says a little louder trying to get everyone out of their heads. She receives nods from Roy and Diggle and a look from Oliver which says he wonders if she thought about what he said last night. She stares at is blue eyes hoping to see some sort of regret in them about what he said last night but finds nothing. Quickly walking to her desk she checks on her searches.

* * *

Once another name on the list is crossed and the team made it back without having taken their anger out each other Felicity is left in the lair alone with Oliver.

"Oliver" she says trying to grab his attention as he changes into his regular clothes.

"Can't talk Felicity, I think we have talked enough" he says as he grabs his jacket making his way towards the stairs.

"Please, we really need to talk …"

"I'm meeting Laurel for dinner I don't want to be late" he says with his back away from her.

"Why are trying to hurt me?" her voice cracking, tears pooling down her eyes, seriously hormones she thinks.

Oliver doesn't turn around he knows what he will have to face if he does. He hates himself; he hates himself for hurting her over and over again. Without saying anything he leaves the lair.

Felicity picks up her phone and text Roy to meet her at Big Belly she suddenly has found her appetite after throwing up everything she has eaten.

* * *

Felicity walks into Big Belly sitting at her usual spot and orders her usual. Waiting for Roy her thoughts are interrupted.

"Hi Felicity"

"Eric, hi feeling like some late dinner" she says, she has been running into him an awful lot but she figured he was trying to get his life back together and make friends.

"You eating alone?" Eric asks, his piercing dark eyes locking with hers.

"No I am waiting for my friend" she doesn't invite him to join them because she really needs to speak to Roy, get some clarity of what to do.

"Oh ok" he remains standing by her booth staring at her, his expression is left blank he tries to contain his rage. She is not inviting him to join her.

"Hey" Roy interrupts looking at Eric up and down not getting a good feeling from the guy. "Who are you?" he asks annoyed.

"This is Eric works at QC" Felicity says with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Eric" Roy says glaring at the man.

"Yeah" and with that Eric leaves.

"Who the hell was that?" Roy asks.

"Works at QC, mail boy, I feel bad for not asking him to join, I have run into him whenever I come here, and sometimes at the store too, but I really need to talk to you …"

"Wow he must really have it bad for you if he is wherever you are" Roy jokes and winks at her.

"What, not everywhere, well … not everywhere" she shakes her head; ok just the store, Big Belly, now that she comes to think of it when she went to the hair salon to touch up her roots she ran into him on the street. Her hair salon is 20 minutes outside the city, but she pushes the thought back into her head.

"He likes ya" Roy winks again.

"Can we not talk about Eric please and get back to the mini vigilante baby growing inside me, I have my first appointment tomorrow can you come with?" she asks nervously.

"Of course, but maybe Oliver should know before then and he could occupy you …"

"Please Roy"

"Of Course"

* * *

Eric left Big Belly, and walked down an alleyway. He sees a man urinating, clearly coming out of a club. His rage and anger has taken over, his body has lost control and he runs towards the man and begins to beat him senseless. He beats him because Felicity acknowledged him as QC worker not a friend, she didn't ask him to join her. Why? What did he do? Why was she all of a sudden being cold to him, why? Why didn't she love him, why did she just brush him to the side? He knew that taking it slow; getting her to fall in love with him, getting their house ready was out of question. He needed to have her now. With him, she needs to be with him so they can be together.

* * *

The next day Felicity and Roy head to the hospital. It was her first scan, of course she was nervous, she wished for nothing more than Oliver to be with her.

"Felicity Smoak" the nurse calls.

Felicity and Roy walk in, as Felicity changes and gets ready.

"Ok it's going to be a little cold" the nurse says.

Roy remains stiff by Felicity's side nervous, looking slightly pale. Felicity holds her breath feeling the cold gel on her stomach.

"No need to panic Dad, in all my years I have seen it all, Dad's looking like ghosts" the nurse laughs.

"Oh no, he isn't the dad, he is my brother" Felicity says, Roy turns his head towards her in a confused expression. For whatever reason she didn't introduce Roy as friend in fear of judgment for bringing another man to her appointment.

"Oh that's nice of you dear" the nurse says. She begins to scan Felicity's stomach. "And there is your baby" the nurses points to the screen where there is barely a visible spot.

"Oh" they both say in unison staring at the dot on the screen.

"You are just shy of 11 weeks I understand you wanted to have an ultrasound early, usually we wait until 12 weeks but everything is perfect you can hear the heartbeat" the nurse rambles on, not noticing the tears which leave Felicity's eyes.

She can hear the heartbeat and it sounds healthy, she stares at her baby, her baby, she was going to be a mom, she has known for a week but it all became too real. Roy squeezes her hand tears begin to leave his own eyes. He cries because he is genuinely happy and excited, he knew that she would make the most amazing mom, he wished he had a mom like her growing up. He cries because he worries for her, he cries because he is angry, angry that Oliver isn't here even though Felicity hasn't told him. He cries because he is scared for his best friend, scared that she would be left alone to raise the baby, but knows he would step up. He cries because he thinks of Thea, wondering if this would ever be them, but for it to be them she needed to at least be in the same City as he is.

* * *

**Ok Short chapter wrote on the train to work but thought I'd update I'm hoping to sneak some writing in during work shh don't tell and hopefully have a better update tonight or tomorrow enjoy thank you all for the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity walks into the lair, knowing that the only person there would be Oliver. She had made up her mind she was going to tell him that she is carrying his child. It had taken a few more mirror speeches and talking to Roy but she knew she had to tell him. Then she would decide what to do from there.

"Oliver" Felicity says as she comes to a stop by the salmon ladder.

"Hey" Oliver replies but carries on working.

"Can you maybe come down from there so we can talk please this is really important"

Oliver lets go of the bar and falls to his feet frustration reading off his face. "Ok talk".

"Ok I have no idea how to say this I have said it a million times and I am still very unsure of what to say, I mean what do you say, especially to you I mean anyone would feel …" Oliver holds his hand up interrupting her thought trail. He knew she was in Felicity mode talking with her hands waving everywhere.

"Please get to the point Felicity" he hisses.

"Ok, just Oliver I want you to know that I love you and I will wait even if you are not ready and …" she closes her eyes taking a breath.

"Felicity"

"I'm pregnant" she keeps her eyes closed counting to three in her head. Before she reaches three she hears a chuckle and a laugh come from him. Shooting her eyes open quickly she watches as his body shakes in laughter.

"Is that what you're going with Felicity?" he turns and gets a towel to dry himself off.

"What" she says confused.

"Pregnant, seriously? I never thought I would hear that line come from your mouth Felicity, I told you before you and I will never happen, trust me I've been through the fake pregnancies before …"

"You think I'm lying, what when have I ever lied to you and if anything do you really think I would lie about this" she wraps her arms around her waist, sheltering her child and herself too. A part of her is glad she had worn her black jumper on top of her blue trousers because she hardly felt like the normal Felicity today.

"Yeah I think you are lying you are going to extreme desperate measures to try and get me back" He growls.

"Really, you think I am lying I have a sonogram to prove it I don't need it you should believe ..."

"Like you couldn't fake one on your computer, go home Felicity stop making things awkward and weird and unbearable for us to do what is necessary for this city, get the hell over it, it's not happening" He puts on his hoody and grabs his bag rushing to leave.

"Oliver" she shouts as he runs up the stairs. She falls to the ground tears streaming down her face, just when she believed he couldn't break her heart or hurt her anymore he had just took what was left and stomped all over it.

* * *

She doesn't know how long she lay in the floor until Diggle was calling her name and rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"Dig" she manages to say, getting up into a sitting position she wraps her arms around his neck releasing angry sobs out.

Diggle and Felicity sat in silence, he had held her hand through everything she had told him.

"I'm going to kill him" Diggle says, if it wasn't for Felicity holding his hand he would have punched something or at least put out a bullet into something.

"I should of just done what I told Roy, left …"

"No Felicity he is an idiot, the biggest idiot on the planet, you do not get to leave your home your family, he will realise that what he said about the baby is absurd and he will regret it and hate himself more than he already does. But until he pulls his head out of his ass or even if he doesn't when he realises that the baby is happening what you should know is Roy and I will be there every step of the way" he kisses the top of her head.

"I never had a Dad dig, I mean I didn't turn out that bad but I always wanted my baby to have a dad, there was always something missing you know and I don't want that for my baby …"

"Felicity I'm sure some words from me maybe my fist meeting his face a couple of times he will be there for you and the baby and if he is not trust me when I say this that baby will never by shy of a male figure, he or she will have Roy and I and between us maybe me more the kid will turn out great but I have no doubt that even if you didn't have us that this baby will not be anything but remarkable because of their mom"

"Thanks Dig" she finally allows herself to smile, Diggle always knows what to say.

* * *

Diggle drives Felicity home thinking she is in no state to drive herself. She waves bye to Diggle and makes her way inside. Still reeling from the events earlier she enters her house, kicking her shoes off she heads inside. Her house is pitch black but she takes no notice. She throws her keys in the direction of her bowl like she always does, having done that every day for almost 4 years she never missed even in the dark. So when her keys clumped on the floor it took her by surprise. Walking to her living room she finds her light switch and flicks it on.

"OMG" she shrieks. Frozen in place she looks around her living room. Everything had been taken out, no furniture her pictures and gadgets had all been removed. But now her house was covered from head to toe in pictures of her. Pictures of her at QC, Big Belly, at home. There are pictures of her and Oliver her date, the first night they were together, pictures of her coming out of the shower, making food, sleeping.

Everything begins to overwhelm her, her head screams for her to run but he feet do not move. Finally taking a few breathes she turns to run out of the door. Opening her door she runs straight into Eric. The mail boy.

"Hey Felicity" he says, he is wearing dark clothing matching his dark exterior.

"Eric" she whispers. Her eyes flashing with fear. She begins to walk back slowly, her hand slipping into her pocket where her phone is. Hitting 1 knowing it's Oliver she really hopes he answers

Turning round and running into her room Eric runs after her.

"Where meant to be Felicity let's go home" she locks herself into her room but is trapped as he begins to bang on the door.

Oliver's phone calls to voicemail. "Oliver please, please he is here, he … it's Eric he is here Oliver please" she hangs up the phone knowing it's no use with him not after tonight. Quickly pressing 2 and dialling Diggle she is relieved he answers. "Diggle Eric from work is here arrghh …." She screams.

Eric runs towards her placing a cloth around her mouth, Felicity struggles for a few moments before darkness caves her.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews seriously it motivates me to write and update faster. **


	13. Chapter 13

Diggle drove faster than the legal requirement, his phone call with Felicity or lack of had him concerned, and Eric, from what he remembered he was part of the project Oliver and Laurel were working on with ex-cons. On his way back to Felicity's Diggle calls Oliver.

"Get to Felicity's NOW" he yells and hangs up the phone pulling up to her driveway. "Felicity" Diggle yells seeing a dark figure carrying Felicity in his arms. Pulling out his gun he aims it towards the man. However in calculating not to hit Felicity and because it is dark he is tapered, his quivering body falls to the floor. Diggle looks on as the hooded man takes Felicity's unconscious body with him.

A couple of minutes later Diggle is getting to his feet just as Oliver pulls up on his Ducati.

"What's going on?" Oliver shouts, panicking after hearing the voicemail Felicity left him and the phone call with Diggle. Beating himself up for not answering her call he is terrified of what the situation could possibly be. Oliver follows Diggle into Felicity's townhouse. "DIGG" he yells.

Once inside both Oliver and Diggle are left speechless, pictures upon pictures of Felicity plastered all over her walls, ceiling and on the ground, her furniture has been removed. Oliver's panic begins to subside his whole body trembling. He had left her out of her on, out of his sight.

"Diggle" Oliver whispers his voice beginning to crack.

"She called said Eric was here the guy from QC the ex-con from the project with Laurel" Diggle says walking deeper into her house looking around, looking at the pictures wondering if Eric had captured any of them during their nightly activities. "He tapered me I couldn't get a clear shot he had Felicity in his arms" Diggle admits.

Oliver remains speechless looking at the pictures, noticing pictures of Felicity and him, intimate pictures of their first night spent together in the same exact house she had been taken from. This creep had been watching her for some time. Oliver recalls their first night being roughly around the same time the project took place.

Oliver comes to a halt when he sees a picture of him and Felicity sitting on her kitchen counter top having coffee, he looks at the smile on his face as he has his arms wrapped around her front pulling her flush to his chest. He looks at Felicity, that smile he is seen a thousand times, the smile she would only ever give him, the smile she had on for just over a week when they got together. Their time together was nothing but smiles and laughs, fear grips him wondering if he will ever see her laugh again.

"Oliver we need to call Lance, there are no images of us working on our nightly activities thank God, we need to contact Laurel find out all we can about this guy, known addresses the lot will find her" with that Diggle steps outside to call Captain Lance.

Once Lance was informed, Oliver and Diggle made their way to the lair having Roy meet them there.

* * *

"Ok, Laurel should be here soon she is bringing over Eric's file" Oliver says staring at Felicity's desk, picturing her ponytail swinging from side to side when she was working furiously on the computers.

Diggle takes a seat on Felicity's chair and begins to look at CCTV footage surrounding Felicity's apartment just as Roy ran down the stairs.

"Eric I knew he was a freak, he was there at big belly the other night, damn it I joke about him stalking her I should have known" Roy says rubbing his head in anger.

"You knew, why didn't you say anything? This could have all been avoided" Oliver says with a sharp tone.

"I joked I didn't … I didn't know he was actually stalking her do you really think …" Roy begins to say.

"Oliver shut up, Roy is not to blame maybe you should look at yourself and your actions before you begin to accuse anyone of anything" Diggle shouts from the computer.

"What?" Oliver says knowing full well what Diggle is getting at, yes it is his fault he broke her heart, he pushed her away, he kept her at arm's length away from the danger and here he stands without her. When he stood in her apartment he had noticed that all the photos were either prior or before they got together, he knew that with her staying with him that week it would have been impossible for Eric to get any sort of visual or her.

"You heard me" Diggle says still typing away on the keyboard. "Hey Roy did you hear how he accused Felicity of faking her pregnancy" Diggle spits out.

Oliver remains still in place, time having stopped, of course, he had accused her of lying of pulling the baby card his head was screaming at him telling him he is wrong of course she wouldn't lie about something like that but he found himself stuck. He is stuck because he can't think straight all he sees, all he knows is that every time he allows himself any shine of happiness he gets visits, visits from all the ghosts he had in his closest. He closes his eyes taking a moment, Felicity is pregnant, and she is carrying his child. The woman he loves and his unborn child have been kidnapped by a psychopath with an obsession with Felicity. Before all his thoughts can be collected and he can decided what to do, how to fix it and where to go from here he is knocked to the ground by Roy's fist.

Oliver stands up, and for the first time knows that he deserved that punch from Roy, when his usual retaliation towards the young man would be to fight back. Before he can say anything, if he can even manage to get the right words out Diggle punches him too.

"Of all the things you have ever done Oliver this is by far the worst, for you to accuse her of lying about being pregnant, you better pray to God that we find her and that both she and the baby are ok because so help me Oliver if anything happens to them …" Diggle bites his tongue and looks between Oliver and Roy.

"Dig I … I am so sorry … I … there's nothing there Dig I can't see anything beyond … it's … please, please let's just find her and the" he pauses, baby, his baby.

"Let's make a sweep of the area, I'm going to suit up see if I can see anything" Roy says.

Oliver heads to the dummy and ends up going ten rounds with it.

* * *

Felicity begins to slowly open her eyes, she looks around, she's in her room, she slowly gets up, it is her room, looking down she's wearing her pyjamas, her SpongeBob square pants pj's. The last thing she remembered was Eric in her house, pictures everywhere him coming after her. Yet here she was in her house, safe. Did she dream everything? Was she really that tired and stressed that she imagined everything?

She opened her door and walked to her living room. Everything was the same, once she walked a little deeper into her living room she turned and that's when she saw him Eric. Eric was sitting at her kitchen counter, breakfast was on the table and he smiled when he noticed her.

"Baby you're awake, morning sleepy head coffee?" he holds up the coffee pot in her direction.

"No" she says. She speaks firm and assertive but she is terrified, she has no idea what is going on why he was in her house and why he was acting friendly if that was the word to describe what was happening.

"Ok, tea then?" he asks casually, getting up to make her a cup of tea.

Felicity remained stilled in place, she didn't dare move or ask what was going on she waited for the perfect moment. Eric turned into the kitchen digging out tea from the cupboard, Felicity took this as her opportunity to leg it. She turned her body and immediately ran towards the door. Her fingers trembled as she tried to undo the locks on the door.

She pulls the door open and runs outside quickly coming to a stop noticing that she does not have front porch steps and that the outside did not take her to her street. The outside did not lead her to her car in front of her garage the outside only revealed trees and meadows.

She couldn't believe her eyes her house was her house, everything was the same but the outside was deserted all Felicity could see was greenery for miles on end. As she continued easing all of this into her brain, Eric came to stand behind her.

"Baby where are you going?" he asked snapping her back to reality.

"What do you want with me, where are we?" Felicity asks as she wraps her arms around her waist only hitting her now that she is pregnant.

"What do you mean were home" he asks in a confusing tone as he begins to walk closer to her.

"DON'T" Felicity yells, "Don't come anywhere near me" she shouts.

"Baby what are you saying?" Eric asks in a confused tone.

Felicity notices the confused tone and immediately begins to panic. Without hesitation she begins to run not caring that she hasn't got a clue where she is. She can hear Eric calling after her and running towards her and she can feel the blood rushing to her head, her ears ringing because she is frightened. She can feel his presence close to her, she can feel arms tackle her to the floor. The ground is damp and cold and Felicity tries to fight Eric off of her. She's slapping and kicking and screaming and nothing seems to have any sort of impact on him.

Eric grabs hold of Felicity arms and locks them behind her head and then he situates himself between her legs not allowing her to move.

"GET off of me" she screams.

"Baby what are you doing?" he says again in a confused tone. "Relax it's just me sweetheart" he leans in to try and kiss her but Felicity is swinging her head side to side to avoid his lips.

Felicity wakes up later on again in the familiarity of which is her room but she knows it's not really hers, for whatever reason Eric was acting like they were in a relationship. She got up slowly rubbing her belly hoping and praying that the baby was ok after that tackle.

She walks back into the kitchen to see him cooking food. She hates that her first reaction is that it smells good, what she needs to do is get a phone and find a way to contact Diggle.

"Hey you're awake baby what do you feeling like eating I have made spaghetti" he says casually.

"I'm not hungry thanks" she knows the only way to get out of the mess she was in was to play along.

"Ok you can have some later, hey just wanted to let you know Richard is coming round on Wednesday he will sort everything out for us so the reverend can come round Friday isn't this exciting"

"What are you talking about?"

"Richard he is a private doctor remember I mentioned him and the reverend will marry us, I only want a few people there, your mom should be here soon"

"My mom? Getting married?" she quickly runs to the toilet and begins to fall sick.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Eric asks running after her and holding her hair up for her. Felicity quickly flinches and pushes past him to rinse her mouth out.

"Have you found anything?" Oliver asks impatiently he has been walking around the lair for two days after speaking to Laurel and finding out Eric wasn't who he said he was he had almost lost it at her, he had been furious to learn that this was her genius project and she couldn't even identify her own candidates for it.

* * *

Felicity had been taken for two days, for two days Oliver had exploded about a thousand times at everyone but it had mostly to do with the fact that he was pissed off at himself. He was pissed that he had pushed her away, had treated her like crap, and had accused her of lying about being pregnant. Had done everything in his power to hurt her by using all her insecurities. He wished things had been different and that instead of using her insecurities against her that he was able to help her move past them. He hated himself for not allowing himself to be with her it wasn't a question about loving her because he did more than humanly possible but he hated that he couldn't be with her. He had spent the whole of last night wondering what will happen once they find her. Would they be a family, would they get back together go back to his apartment and raise their baby together. What everyone else didn't know was that although he and Felicity had only been together for a short period of time he had brought her a ring. He didn't want to dance around her any longer, he knew there were so many things left for them to discuss but he knew in his heart that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he didn't want to wait any longer.

Unbeknown to anyone he had pinned Felicity's ring to the inside of his hood, it helped keep him sane and level headed when he went out to missions.

"Oliver I have looked over everything again and so has Lance there is …" Diggle begins to say.

"They can't have just vanished into thin air" Oliver snaps his tolerance with people telling him there was nothing there was running thin.

"Look man I want to find her too and it pains me to think what this freak is doing with her and what he wants with her and …"

"What do you mean?" Oliver asks this part of conversations had never come up for the past two days it had only been about finding out where she was.

"Oliver …"

"No Diggle what did you mean what are you saying?"

"He is a stalker right, obsessed, Roy mentioned a few of her things had gone missing Eric well he is not Eric has a history of stalking, harassment and sexual assault …"

"Don't" Oliver holds his hand up so Diggle can stop talking.

"Oliver"

"Diggle I can't think about that right now because it's too much don't you think I know what this guy is capable of after Laurel told us who really is, I can't think about that man and … I can't him touching her and …" Oliver says quietly feeling the sobs coming through, he had yet to cry about everything that had happened but he just started letting it out. His body began to shake violently, tears pooling down his eyes. Diggle watched him slide down to the floor, for the past two days he had beaten this man down whether it was his fist connecting with his face or his words.

Diggle had spent these two days hating Oliver and not feeling the slightest bit of sympathy for the man. But now seeing how beaten down, how torn and conflicted the man in front of him was all he could think about doing was offering his support.

He leaned down next to Oliver and pulled the man into his chest letting him cry.

* * *

It had been almost three days living with Eric and Felicity begun to think that the rest of her life was meant to be spent with him in the house. She had tried several times to escape, leaving in the middle of the night whilst he was asleep and running, she would never get far, tired, no idea where she was and he would always end up finding her and taking her back to the house.

Felicity was glad that Eric didn't sleep next to her although he tried she had fought him and told him she wasn't ready not until the reverend showed up, to her surprise he had immediately understood and went into the spare room.

As Felicity walked into her kitchen as she did for the past three days awaiting the usual food she was met with another site. Her mother. She walks deeper into her kitchen; her mother is sitting on a chair her arms zip-tied to the chair and a gag around her mouth.

Donna Smoak, Felicity's mother was not the typical motherly figure, in fact she was a terrible mother she had emotionally abused Felicity up until she left for MIT. Donna Smoak would tell her daughter that she was useless and not worth it, that she would never be able to get a guy as long as her head was constantly in a computer.

"Donna?" Felicity says, since the age of 8 when her mother had started shouting at her and saying hurtful things and sometimes even laying her hands on her, Felicity had started calling her Donna instead of mom. She didn't think Donna deserved the title as mom as she was far from the thing.

"Baby you're awake, you're mom has come to join us for the wedding" Eric says calmly acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her mother to be tied to the chair. "Ok breakfast is ready I'm going to work" he pecks Felicity on the cheek and leaves.

The first time he had said he was going to work Felicity had tried to escape and didn't realise his version of work was working outside around the house planting flowers.

Once she heard him leave and the door clicked shut she rushed to her mom and took of her gag.

"You could have sent me an invite and told me you were getting married instead of kidnapping me" her mother says, her blonde hair covering her face.

"Are you ok" Felicity asks trying to get the zip-ties off, she knew there were no sharp objects because trust her she had checked.

"Fine so that is your finance?" her mother quizzes.

"No, he is crazy he was stalking me I wake up and I'm here it's been three days" Felicity says in one go.

"Oh" Donna says worrying now entering her eyes.

"I can't get these damn things off" she lets out her frustration, she had been scared to show any type of emotion.

"I know that I haven't been there and …"

"And the prize for the biggest understatement goes to" Felicity points at her mother.

"There's two of us now, get me free and we will work on something to get out of here" Donna says.

* * *

Another day goes by and Felicity is lying in bed with her mother next to her, they hadn't really spoken but she felt slightly comforted knowing that she was there with her.

"That is the third time you have been sick, Felicity did Eric hurt you" her mother asks.

"No, it's not his" she admits.

"So you are pregnant"

"Yes and if I get out of her I can assure you I will be the best damn mother this child will ever have" she sits with her head resting against the headboard and begins to rub circles on her belly.

"How far along are you there's a slight bump but it kind of looks like your bloated" Donna says earning glare from Felicity.

"Coming up 12 weeks" she whispers tears beginning to form in her.

"Who is he?"

"Oliver Quee …."

"Queen, as in your boss" Donna says a little surprised.

"Yeah him, what Donna surprised your daughter was able to get a man like Oliver Queen" Felicity bites.

"No, there's no denying that your good looking but I didn't have you pegged as a woman who will spread her legs for her boss"

"I did no such thing, Oliver and I were friends way before he asked me to become his Executive Assistant, I became his EA because we're friends and he trusted me and I fell in love with him and I know he loves me back but … but he doesn't want to be with me because he thinks he doesn't deserve me" he begins to cry.

"Why does he think he doesn't deserve you?"

"Because he spent five years away on a deserted Island he is broken and … he just believes he deserves to be unloved and alone accused me lying about being pregnant just so that we could remain together".

"I was a terrible mother I know, but there is no doubt in my mind that you will be a great mother to this child and that if this Oliver Queen wants nothing to do with you and the baby then I know you can do it alone and that will be one lucky child" Donna admits tears streaming down her on cheeks.

* * *

"Baby this is Richard" Eric says. Felicity walks into the living room noticing a dodgy looking doctor in a white coat with medical supplies surrounding the living room.

"He is here to get you ready for our wedding" Eric grins.

"Ready?" Felicity questions.

"Yeah, obviously when two people get married they should both be pure" Eric's eyes smile at her.

"Pure?" Felicity whispers.

"Yes I will repair the hymen, a reborn virgin" Richard says calmly.

Eric grabs Felicity's hand ushering her towards Richard. "NO" she yells. "Get off me" Felicity begins to push at Eric.

"Felicity baby stop we need to do this …"

"Get your hands off me" Felicity yells.

"You have to" Eric finally loses his patience having not snapped once since taking Felicity he yells in her face tightening his grip on her arm.

"I'm pregnant" she spits out.

"No you're not"

"Yes I am, it's Oliver's, I am pregnant with his baby so I will never be yours" she yells.

Eric stares at her coldly, his eyes darkening rage beginning to fill his body up. He leans forward and slaps her dropping Felicity to her feet. He takes his belt of and lashes it at her. Richard quickly exits the room leaving the house. Donna who had been locked in the bedroom was screaming and yelling, banging on the door for someone to let her out.

His rage reaching new levels, "I didn't want to do this you whore, I wanted it to be pure" he unzips his trousers pulling Felicity who is trying to crawl away from him.

* * *

**Here we are I hope the word count sort of makes up for the delay I have been so busy with work and being pregnant that I just haven't had time it really frustrates me especially because I have an idea in my mind and I am so knackered before I can get it down on paper it goes. **

**Ok so hopefully you all don't mind that I leaped I didn't want it to be a drag because obvi we are all waiting for an Olicity reunion and Olicity I'm having a baby … Olicity everything 2 more days until Arrow can't wait. **

**Thank you for all the reviews btw I always want to reply to everyone because I seriously appreciate it and I'm super sorry I never get round to it but I really do appreciate it and it deffo encourages me to continue writing for you all. **


	14. Chapter 14

Eric hovered above Felicity; she lay on the floor waiting for him to strike. She had never been more terrified than she was there and then, she didn't fear for herself she feared for her child.

* * *

Donna Smoak continued to bang on the door hoping it would break open. She and her daughter had never had the best relationship but if it was one thing she did always protect her daughter against were men trying to take advantage. She walked into the bathroom look for anything which could use to open the door. Finding her reflection in the mirror she threw one of Felicity's figurines at it breaking it into pieces. Breaking one of the doors from her drawer she used it to start pounding on the wooden door.

* * *

Eric pulled Felicity's legs bringing her closer to him, she used her legs to kick free from him but it was no use. Grabbing hold of Felicity's arms and locking them behind her head he stared at her. She screamed trying to wriggle free. Just before Eric could lean in to take Felicity's lips Donna came rushing through.

Donna saw the man on top of her daughter and not thinking twice she plunged the broken glass into Eric's side. He screamed in pain letting go of Felicity, she shoved Donna on to the ground, taking out the glass from his side he begun to plunge it multiple times into Donna.

"Mom" Felicity screamed trying to pull Eric off of her, tears pooling down her eyes.

Donna shoved Eric off of her, "Run baby" she yelled at Felicity as she started to fight with Eric for hold of the glass "Now Flick go I love you" she screamed.

Felicity stood still watching her mother and Eric fight; her mother had multiple small wounds where blood pooled out of her body. Hearing her mom scream at her, she finally turned bare foot and ran out of the house, yes she had tried to run before and he always caught up with her. When she ran before she took two different routes which led nowhere now she turned taking another route hoping, praying that it would lead to somewhere.

* * *

Felicity ran for what felt like hours, she could hardly feel her legs any more, she had many cuts on her feet but chose to ignore the pain knowing she had to get away. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her mother had never told her she loved her and she chose to say it then, in that moment where it seemed as if she would not make it out of there. Spending time with her mother these past few days she felt like once they got out of there she could have some sort of relationship with her mother. She wanted her child to have a grandparent; she wanted somebody to help support her, a woman, and her mother since she knew she wouldn't be getting the support she needed and craved from Oliver.

Felicity continued to run, her vision slightly blurred since she didn't have her glasses but she could make out what looked like graves. Stopping and taking in her surroundings she noticed that she was in a cemetery. Graves surrounded her; she continued running hoping to find the entrance or a groundskeeper anything to get her out of the hell she had been in for almost a week.

Felicity ran down a slope stopping in her tracks she turned and saw a phone booth. She wondered if it was one of those desert moments where you see something that isn't there. Out of breath she walked fast paced towards the phone booth. Looking around her before entering she slipped in, picking up the phone realising she doesn't have any money she revered dialled hoping Oliver would accept the call charges.

* * *

Oliver paced the lair, he had visited the numerous last known addresses of Eric, and he had visited the man he was in prison with hoping to find some answers but nothing.

He turned his attention to his ringing phone. Diggle took it as he always does and put it on speaker.

"This is a reverse call to accept these charges please press 1" Diggle and Oliver looked at each other in confusion.

Diggle pressed one.

"Oliver" a small voice, the familiar voice a voice he thought he had forgotten, the voice of the woman he loved.

"Felicity" Oliver ran to the phone.

"Oliver" she said again taking a breath.

"Felicity where are you?" Diggle says forcefully.

"I … in a … cemetery I think and he … my mom, oh god my mom Oliver I think she's … and he … he is crazy and wanted us to get married and …"

"Felicity listen to me, what to you see, do you see any signs or anything" Oliver pleads as he turns and faces Diggle who is working on locating her signal.

"Felicity stay on the phone I'm trying to find your location" Diggle says.

"Oliver I'm scared and …"

"I know, I know, you hold on for me ok I will find you, you hear me" Oliver says his eyes trying to send some sort of power to the computer to work faster.

"Oliver I have to tell you something"

"I know, I know and I am so sorry I didn't believe you, how are you are you hurt?" his voice beginning to betray him.

"I don't know, I'm fine but I've been running and he … knocked me on … and he …" she pauses and Oliver hears the sobs on the other end of the phone and can hear the fear in her voice.

"Listen to me, Diggle is still working on finding you, talk to me ok, talk to me"

"About what" she manages to say.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"A boy or a girl"

"I don't know I'll be happy with either, a boy a mini you" she cries.

Oliver swallows his sobs "or a mini you" he says.

"Oliver I don't know if I'm still …"

"Shhh it's going to be ok"

"Got it, Starling City Cemetery just on the outskirts" Diggle says.

"You hear that we're coming, I'm coming" Oliver says, putting on his ear piece not wanting to end the call with her not just yet.

"Oliver please hurry" she begs.

As he already is suited he hops onto his Ducati and drives faster than he believed he had ever driven before.

"I'm coming ok, we have so much to talk about, so much Felicity I love …" he pauses fear gripping his body.

* * *

Felicity turns and faces Eric he launches himself at her dragging her out of the phone booth screaming.

"No get off of me, get off of me" she screams trying to find him, trying to scratch him, she is so desperate that she bites his hand trying to get him to loosen his grip.

Having had enough Eric punches her and watches as she stumbles to the floor.

Looking around Eric sees an open grave, with a groundskeeper with headphones on beginning to close it. He runs towards taking the shovel and beating the man senseless with it. It is pitch black and Eric beginning to un-dig what the groundskeeper did, pulling open the casket he sees an old man lying peacefully. Taking the man out of the casket and throwing him onto the ground next to the groundskeeper he carries Felicity towards he casket. Laying her battered body slowly in the comfortable casket he pushes strands of her hair back.

"We could have been together, me and you, happy".

Felicity's eyes flicker open she can make a dark figure above her, as her eyes widen she realises what she is in. Trying to sit up and get out of the casket Eric pins her down.

"Please, please let me go, please" she begs.

"We could have had it all" Eric cries.

"Ok, I'm sorry let's go back to the house, let's have it all" she begs.

"No you're pregnant with another man's baby" he screams in her face.

"I lied I was just scared, let's go home and we can talk"

Eric studies her for a few moments, had she really lied. He takes in her appearance, what had he done to her, he had hurt the woman he loved. Looking at her one more time he noticed her hand cradling her stomach.

"Liar" he spat pulling the casket closed.

"ERICCCC" Felicity yells pounding on the casket. "please, please stop. Help, somebody help me, help me please" she cries.


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver drove down the walk ways in the cemetery taking direction from Diggle who is following closely behind.

"Where Diggle" he yells.

"Coming up 10 yards"

Oliver turns the bike and sees Eric dragging a body across the grass speeding up in his direction he takes and arrow and shoots it at the man.

"Where is she?" he yells jumping off his bike and pointing another arrow at him.

Eric looks up at him and simply laughs. Oliver launches at him again, pounding his fist in his face.

"Stop" Diggle yells pulling him off of him. "We can't find her if he is dead" he barks at the man. Diggle walks over to the men he had been carrying, notices one seemed to have been dead far longer than the other guy. Looking around Diggle notices the shovel. "There" he points.

Oliver and Diggle run as quickly as they can towards the shovel, the hole had been closed up. "Felicity" Oliver yells.

The two men remained silent waiting for some kind of sound.

"Oliver" a very small faint voice said.

Oliver took the shovel and immediately began digging as fast as he could. Diggle started to help as he got down on all fours and started to pull back the dirt. Both men stood unaware that Eric had gotten up and had taken his gun out pointing it at the men's direction. Before Eric could pull the trigger another shot was heard causing both men to pause what they were doing.

Eric hit the floor quickly and Oliver and Diggle saw Captain Lance standing there. "I got your call" he yells pulling a shovel from his police car and running to join them.

Diggle takes the shovel from Lance and works quickly with Oliver to get her out of there. Oliver doesn't seem to care much that his hood is off and his mask is down and Lance could see exactly who he is.

"Hurry up Queen" Lance says which causes Oliver to stop for a second and look to the older man, "Please I knew well before this I am a cop remember and frankly I don't care just get her out" Lance gets down and resumes what Diggle had been trying to do with his hands.

Finally after about 5 minutes pass the men can see the coffin. Oliver jumps down moving the dirt with his hands and works to lift the coffin open. Oliver stares firstly as Lance's light gives him a full view of Felicity. She remains still, frozen, eyes closed her arms wrapped around her stomach. Oliver begins to pale and is frozen in place until Diggle pulls him back. Diggle then jumps down and begins to tap Felicity's cheek.

"Felicity" he says, "Felicity" he moves to start mouth to mouth when she jerks up gasping for air.

Felicity's lungs begin to sting as she can feel the fresh air hit her. "Felicity" Diggle grasps her shoulders. "Breath slowly ok" he tries to calm her by holding her in place and rubbing smooth circles in her back.

"Felicity" Oliver calls as he jumps down cupping her cheeks and pressing a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Breathe"

Felicity listens to instructions and allows the air to fill her lungs, "Oliver" she says groggily. "My mom" she whispers, "she's back at the house and she's hurt" she cries.

"I'm on it" Lance says.

Oliver helps Felicity up on her feet as Diggle stands beside her. She can feel both men looking at her, "What?" She follows their gaze and looks down and notices the blood pooling down her legs. "Oh god, no" she whispers masses of tears fighting their release down her cheeks.

Oliver quickly helps her out of the hole and lifts her in his arms running towards the van with Diggle in tow. Diggle grabs the wheel and speeds out of the cemetery towards the hospital. Oliver quickly changes out of his arrow outfit and watches as Felicity cries in the corner holding her waist.

"Hey" he brings his hand up to grab hold of her cheek but she flinches away from his touch.

"I've lost it I …" she sobs pushing Oliver away every time he tried to touch her.

* * *

Finally reaching the hospital Oliver lifts Felicity into his arms again and runs inside.

"I need a doctor" he yells. A nurse quickly comes from her work station.

"What's going on?"

"My girlfriend is pregnant and she's bleeding" he shouts.

"This way" the nurse directs him into a room and he places Felicity down on the bed. "I will get the ultrasound machine"

Oliver turns his attention to Felicity who doesn't move from her position, tears stream down the side of her face making her hair damp. Before he can say anything the nurse is wheeling in the ultrasound machine. Knowing what to do Felicity lifts her dress up revealing her abdomen as the nurse pulls a blanket to cover her legs.

She places the gel on Felicity warning her it will be cold. Oliver grips Felicity's hand waiting and staring at the screen. The nurse begins to move the machine round and round trying to find something but comes up short. Finally finding a shadow Oliver sees his baby for the first time. The nurse remains on the image holding her breath.

"There's no heartbeat" Felicity says unsteadily. "There's supposed to be a heartbeat" she cries.

"I am going to get the doctor dear" the nurse says leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

"Felic…"

"There's no heartbeat, there's no heartbeat" she shakes uncontrollably. Oliver squeezes her hand and lifts his other to cradle her face. She quickly snaps her hand away and pushes him off of her. "You got your wish no children, no kids with you, you got your wish so don't you dare try and comfort me right now when you didn't want it when you thought I was lying, I hate you get out" she yells. Sitting up she pushes Oliver a few more times towards the door but barely manages to move the man.

"Felicity" his own tears threatening to release now. "That's not tru…"

"True … yes it is … yes it is … get out" she yells one more time before the doctor walks in.

"Ms Smoak" the older man says.

"I know, I know my baby is dead ok so can you please get it out of me so I can leave" she holds her face in her hands.

"May I please" the doctor says holding the stick up for him to continue the ultrasound. Felicity lays back, tears all tried up as she feels the stick now moving along her stomach again. She picks a spot on the ceiling and stares at it with a neutral expression. She feels dead inside, she doesn't feel anything or care for anything anymore, she just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and never get out.

Oliver takes his seat again next to Felicity, his head drops and lands on her shoulder as he lets out silent tears, this time Felicity doesn't move or flinch she doesn't care. A minute goes by with her staring off into space and Oliver crying on her shoulder when they hear it. Both their heads shoot up and the sound. A heartbeat.

"There it is, the baby seemed to have been hiding, babies sometimes do that when mom is a little distressed, strong heartbeat, what I advise is for you to taking it very easy the next couple of weeks allow your body to rest" the doctor says cleaning up Felicity and the machine and leaving Oliver and Felicity alone again.

"The baby is ok" she whisper new tears, happy tears forming.

"It is" Oliver says grateful, the whole time from the moment she had been taken he had prayed for her to be ok, for the baby to be ok, he didn't believe but was grateful that someone had listened. He presses his forehead onto hers and leans in to capture her mouth.

Felicity pulls away slapping him across the face. "What just because the baby is fine and we are having a child we what are back together, have you forgotten everything you have done?" she pushes him again sitting up so she can get her point across.

"You broke up with me, said so many mean and hateful things, you broke my heart multiple times, you accused me of lying to you about being pregnant, did you think I would just roll over and we would be together, no, no I will never forgive you, yes we are having a baby together and we will figure it out along the way but you can forget having a relationship with me because that is off the cards now and forever because from the moment you accused me of lying I realised something I don't need you, I need this baby and I am more than happy for it to just be us"

"Felic…"

"No" she yells. "No more I don't care about anything else except this baby there will never be an us, I fought for you I fought for you but fighting for you was a losing battle and I have just surrendered" she says turning on her side away from him she closes her eyes. Oliver turns around and leaves tears pooling down his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for late update hope you enjoy … of course I wasn't going to get rid of the baby especially being pregnant myself I can't imagine writing a miscarriage terrible god forbid. Review let me know what you think as always. Thank you for all the reviews so far love you xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity remained in hospital for the next an hour as the doctors checked over some of her injuries and monitored her blood pressure. Oliver sat in the waiting area outside her room thinking about everything she said, it played on a loop in his head. Her words played back to him, he knew full well that she did fight for him, she fought for him until the moment he accused her of lying. He knew she had done everything in her power to hold on to him to try and convince him to be with her, to try and convince him not to be afraid and for them to be together. He feared that he may never win her back; he didn't even know how he could possibly win her back.

His thoughts were interrupted when Captain Lance walked towards him. "Queen" he says. Oliver gets to his feet, eye levelled with Lance.

"Captain" he says waiting for the older man to speak.

"How is she?" he asks his concern expressed on his face.

"Good, how is her mom?" he asks back.

Lance remains silent and Oliver knows immediately the answer to his question, falling back into his seat he holds his head in his hands, how was he going to tell her, tell her, her mother hadn't made it.

"Do you want me to go and tell her?" Lance asks. Oliver shakes his head, he knew they were in a bad place but he had to be the one to tell her.

After catching his breath Oliver got up from the waiting room his friends surrounded him and nodded their heads in support. Oliver walked into her room; she was on her tablet in true Felicity fashion. She looked up at him, her eyes rimmed red and tired and he wished she would just get some sleep instead of catching up on current affairs.

"What…"

"Felicity Lance is back" he says quickly. He doesn't say anything and watches as she swallows and her already red eyes begin to sting as she doesn't blink understanding exactly what he was saying.

"Donna's dead" she states.

"Yes, I am so sorry" he begins to walk closer to her but she holds her hand up.

"Thanks for telling me" she lifts her lips in a smile and drops it again. Oliver watches as she goes back to her tablet not making eye contact with him, not showing some sort of emotion to just losing her mother. A part of him saw himself how empty he felt when his own mother died.

Oliver went back and sat outside her room with Diggle and Roy.

"How did she take the news?" Diggle asks his elbows resting on his knees.

"Fine, she thanked me for telling her and went back to her tablet I don't understand, she made such a … she literally begged us to go get her and she …"

"Oliver man, there's a lot of history there" Oliver raises his eyebrow in Diggle's direction curious as to what the man knew about Felicity's relationship with her mother. "Before you say anything I am not going to tell you, she will tell you when she is ready, I know things, after the undertaking we had 5 months together what do you think we talked about".

Oliver grits his teeth he knew nothing about her, he hadn't asked, when they got together their relationship was very much about being together physically that they hadn't been together emotionally. That was until he had decided to tell her about his past at the restaurant before it blew up. How he wanted to tell her everything get out there so they could be together no lies between them. No secrets.

* * *

Oliver remained seated outside her room the whole night even after both Roy and Diggle went in to see her and then went home. Half way through the middle of the night he walked into her room and found her fast asleep with tear marks on her cheeks, he had wished for nothing more than to have been there to hold her whilst she cried. He took a seat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand, he desperately needed to touch her know she was there, she was real and safe and alright. His hand hovered above her body, contemplating whether or not to touch her abdomen. Finally giving in he dropped his hand on her stomach and inhaled deeply. His baby was in there, growing inside of her a baby he thought didn't exist, a baby he said she lied about. He remembered hearing the heartbeat it still ringed in his ears never in his life had he been more grateful for something. He knew that if they had lost the baby he would have kissed goodbye to having any sort of chance with Felicity. He would have lost her forever if they had lost the baby. Thinking this through he begun to hate himself, disgusted that he was thankful his child didn't die so he could have her in his life, he should have been grateful that the baby survived. He felt like a crazy girl who got pregnant on purpose to keep a man, in his case he was the crazy guy who was thankful that he had a reason to be in Felicity's life until the end. Because that meant he had until their last breaths to make it up to her.

Felicity woke up the next morning the sun shining on her face she turned her body and noticed Oliver fast asleep, his head resting on the bed. She wondered if a part of her had been too harsh but the other part of her didn't care because she was so angry with him. She couldn't deny that she still loved him even though he had broken her heart.

"Hey you're awake" Oliver says rubbing his eyes and looking at her cautiously.

"Yeah, can you go get the doctor I really want to get out of here and get home" she says quickly not looking at him in the eye.

* * *

Oliver drove Felicity home after being discharged from the hospital, everything had been silent, she didn't say a word during their car ride. As he pulled up in her driveway Felicity got out and made her way to her to the door with Oliver following closely behind. As she unlocked her door and opened it she saw her house. The same house she had been held hostage the same exact look, the same décor, same pictures and frames, the house where Eric had held her against her will. The house where he had tried to hurt her, the house where her mother died.

"I can't" she says turning to face him. "I don't know if you know but it was the same house and …"

"Shh I know Lance said" Oliver moves to place a hand on her cheek but she moves back not allowing his touch. "Let's go home" he says with conviction.

"You mean yours" she points out a little annoyed.

* * *

So that was how Felicity found herself living at Oliver's. He had convinced her to move in with him full time, her room was the room they shared together, his room was the spare room and he had taken down their office preparing a nursery. A month had passed a stressful month full of angst and tension. She had attended her mother's funeral, she hadn't said a word and every time someone asked about it she would shut them down. She didn't mention Donna and everyone knew not to mention it. That didn't mean her friends didn't worry about her, they worried she was shutting out her emotions and not coping. On the contrary Oliver thought she was handling everything very well yes the first month had been extremely stressful, they hadn't spoken except for pleasantries and the occasional Oliver holding her hair back whilst she was sick.

Oliver couldn't bear the silence it was the same every morning, she would get up they would have breakfast in silence leave for work in silence work in silence and only speak to each other if they needed something. They would got the lair and work in silence, they would come home say goodnight and go their separate ways. He knew if he pushed her, pushed her to speak then he could lose her, so her gave her space.

"What you doing?" he asked one night when he came home from the lair.

"Shopping" she answered returning her attention back to her tablet. Oliver stood behind her peering down at the tablet she was looking at strollers. He flashed back to the day they had been in their room together looking at buggies for Diggle and Lyla, he remembers holding her, he wished that they were in that situation, that's how it should have been, them looking together.

"That's nice" he added when she stopped at one in particular.

"Hmm the price is ridiculous" she says flicking through the sale tab.

"Don't worry about the price"

"You would say that wouldn't you" she whispers.

"Felicity"

"I have a scan tomorrow if you want to come you don't have to …"

"Of course, tell me the time and I will be there" he says.

"1pm" she whispers dropping the tablet and walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

Oliver takes her tablet and goes back to the buggy she was looking at and orders it. He then goes to bed too happy and excited that he ordered the buggy. He just hoped that she would allow him to have input when it came to ordering other baby things.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity sat in the waiting room at the hospital waiting to be called in. They hadn't said a word until Felicity broke the silence. "I …" she bites her lip. "In this scan we can find out the sex so before we go in there do you want to know so that we aren't completely in disagreement or … once inside" she asks but doesn't face him.

"Whatever you want" he replies.

"No Oliver not whatever I want this is your baby to and you need to give you input yes or no" she snaps now looking at him straight in the face.

"What do you want?" he says again.

"I want to know purely because with how busy are jobs are I want … I want for us to get things ready, the nursery, clothes"

"Ok"

"Oliver" she says annoyed.

"I want to know too honestly, when you were looking and the strollers I … I went back and looked on their website there are so many things and your right with our jobs who knows when the right time or if there is any time to get anything ready" he says passionately.

Once inside Felicity lifts her top, this is the first time Oliver can see a small bump, he hadn't touched her since the night in the hospital and she always wore loose tops which didn't reveal anything. So he was surprised and yet completely in awe of the bump. His child was in there, inside of the woman he loved, growing.

They both watched the monitor and head the very strong and healthy heartbeat much to both of their relief.

"So you want to know the sex?" the doctor asks happily.

"Yes" they both say in unison.

"Well I can tell you that you are expecting boy congratulations"

For the next few moments Oliver and Felicity remain silent even as the doctor leaves to go and get them their copies of the sonogram.

"A boy" Felicity whispers she can feel her hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she places a hand over her stomach.

"A boy" Oliver says gleefully. His hand raises and hovers above but makes no move to place his hand on her stomach.

Felicity looks at him and can see the desperation in his eyes, the need to touch and feel the baby. She had wanted things to be silent between them, she wanted to not give him anything, no words, and no conversations because it was the only thing she could think of that would hurt him.

Knowing she couldn't be cruel in this particular moment she took his hand and placed it over her small bump. Oliver held his breath as her felt the bump, he caressed her smooth stomach slowly and begun to rub circles trying to feel every inch.

"A boy" he says again in disbelief. Knowing he was pushing his luck and a part of him didn't care he stood up and placed a kiss on her abdomen.

Felicity felt a shiver run down her spine from his kiss, she closed her eyes hating how the man in front her could make her feel all of a sudden.

"A boy" she whispers back.

* * *

**Another quick chapter love the reviews thank you so much. I decided to write another chapter quickly because I had my own scan and found out I am having a boy woohoo for me I am extremely excited. The scene where Oliver and Felicity discuss wanting to know the sex of the baby was the conversation I had with boyfriend yes boyfriend not married yet let's hope he sees this and gets the hint hehe. Minus the angry parts I asked if he wanted to know and he said whatever you want and that pissed me off extremely he does it all the time I ask if he wants Chinese or pizza he says whatever you want and if I get Chinese he's all like y didn't you get pizza ergh men. **

**So yes the chapter the scan scene was pretty much a recreation of my own scan today with the BF but like I said minus the hating part but there was a lot of a boy a boy a boy.**

**Thank you all for the reviews I am so sorry I can never get back to you all xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

After returning from the hospital Oliver and Felicity got comfortable on the sofa. Oliver hadn't been able to take his eyes of her after their appointment. He would sneak in glances, especially at her abdomen. He tried to hold on the feeling of the bump and the softness of her stomach when he had kissed it.

"Want something to eat?" He asks.

"Shouldn't you get back to work?"

"I re-scheduled my meetings and before you say anything I wanted to so how about I make us something to eat"

"Oliver ..." She signs pulling her knees closer to her chest.

"Felicity before everything, before I ... Before I became such a jerk and arse and hurt you which you already know I will spend the rest of life apologising for, we were friends really good friends" he reaches over and drops his hand on her knee. "Please let us go back together it won't be the same but let's try because we are in each other's lives we are having a baby together and I want for us to be in a good place before he arrives". His eyes begin to sting holding back the tears.

"Hmm your right, your right I don't want for this tension especially after he arrives it ... There shouldn't be tension and ... He shouldn't come into that" she says placing a hand over his. "What" she says as she watches a smile appear on his face.

"Hey" Oliver smiles causing Felicity to chuckle.

"It's weird how easily we are saying he now" she smiles removing her hand from Oliver's she drops her knees and covers her abdomen.

Oliver looks at her and he had never been more in love with someone than he had in that moment, they were finally in an ok place she was radiating glow and she was carrying his child. She reaches over and takes his hand and brings it to her lie flat on her stomach.

"Thank you" he whispers.

"Hmm well we are having a baby and if you're in this you might as well be part of it from the beginning that means touching me well my stomach attending appointments fetching me things I need cravings mainly, feet and back rubs" she giggles as he immediately takes her feet and begins massaging them.

"What would you like to eat" he says again.

"Hmm what can you cook or are we ordering?"

"I can cook" he states as he keeps massaging her feet moving to clicking her toes to which she protests at first but feels better afterwards. "I'll make us some sandwiches"

"Ooo I thought you said you could cook" she teases.

"I'll cook us dinner then" he tickles her toes before he gets up and heads to the kitchen to prepare them some lunch.

Felicity watches in admiration, she knows they need to be civil and try and be friends she didn't want what the tension and the silence when their baby arrived. Of course she was still angry and would probably still be for a very long time but for now she needed to accept and allows his efforts and put effort in herself.

* * *

For the next few weeks Oliver and Felicity had been friends, good friends who had dinner together in their home, everything had gone done without a hitch. After their nightly activities although Oliver had protested they would come home, either watch some telly or go to bed. Felicity had found herself very so often fast asleep on the sofa and would wake up in her bed.

One night Oliver had come home earlier than expected, he was not prepared for walking in on a crying Felicity lying on the kitchen floor.

"Hey hey" he ran to her pulling her up in a seating position and cupping her face. "You ok is the baby ok" he drops one hand and brings it to her growing bump which he loved to touch whenever he could.

"Fine, fine I ... I ... Oliver" she drops her head on his shoulder and resumes crying. Oliver lifts her up of the floor and walks over to the couch, settling her on his lap he allows her to finish crying before he asks what's wrong.

"Hey" he says a few minutes later pulling her face away from his shoulder to look at her in the eye.

"I didn't know you'd be home this early" she admits biting her lip.

"Felicity"

"My mom, I ... It ... When ... Alone" she balled out crying again, head returning to Oliver's shoulder as he rubbed circles on her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to push Felicity but you haven't grieved"

"Because I didn't care Oliver she was a terrible mother, horrible I called her Donna since the age of 7 she's never been mom and now she's gone and we talked and she wanted to be in my life in our baby's life and I never ... Thought but now she's gone and ..."

"Shhh" he pulls her up again locking eyes with her, "I'm sorry ... I wish I had gotten there in time I wish our baby had a grandparent I ..."

Felicity leans her forehead on his taking Oliver by surprise. "I'm sorry I've just realised your mom Oliver I'm sorry"

"Hmm I miss her, I miss my dad and I wish they were here especially now to meet the little guy" he places his free hand on her stomach.

"Even though they aren't here Oliver they are proud like I am" she whispers.  
They remain like that for a few seconds, Oliver's hand still over her abdomen and before he can say anything he feels a kick. They both gasp in shock and begin to chuckle moving their hands around her stomach feeling a few more kicks.

Oliver looks at her lovingly and then captures her lips in his. Felicity begins to struggle out of his touch. Jumping off her immediately she shouts "why, why would you do that what just because we are having a sort of moment you just had to ruin that and kiss me, I'm sorry if I have been giving you the wrong impression but you and I it's over it's not going to happen Oliver the only thing we have together in common is this baby" and with that she runs up the stairs and storms into her bedroom crying.

* * *

The next morning Felicity tries to sneak and go to work without Oliver but he is already awake and waiting in the kitchen.

"Felicity"

"No Oliver please …"

"Listen to me let's forget yesterday please yes I was wrong to kiss you I'm sorry but I was caught up in the moment we were finally speaking, sharing and then he kicked I am so sorry"

"Oliver"

"Let's forget and go back please Felicity because I can't, we can't go back to the silence and the tension we are so good as friends please" he pleads with her.

Knowing that she wanted nothing more than to move on and not go back to that tense atmosphere she decided to give in this one time.

"Ok friends" she says. Oliver closes his eyes in gratitude.

Another few weeks pass and Oliver was extremely happy that they were in a good place. She had grown significantly and he loved seeing her parade around in his shirt even though she didn't care to admit it. He loved seeing the bump at home as it was much more visible than during the day.

* * *

Oliver was working in the lair with the Diggle and Roy when they heard the front door click. Knowing it was Felicity Oliver ran towards the stairs. He had been getting completely anxious about her coming to the lair. He kept asking begging her not to come round anymore but he knew she was extremely stubborn and would end up doing what she felt like it. So that is why every time he heard the door he ran up the stairs and helped her down. After she tripped on the last steps last a few weeks ago and catching her he become very worried and would either insist on carrying her down or holding her hand like a little girl.

Whilst he ran up the stairs he came a to a halt when he heard what seemed like a baby's cries. Diggle and Roy joined Oliver by the stairs as Felicity stood with a doll in her arms. A baby doll. Helping her down Roy finally asked "What the hell is that?"

"One of those real baby dolls, which cries, poops, needs feeding, changing everything a real baby does but it's just not a real baby and it records progress, it monitors the baby's vitals etc etc" she says happily.

"And why do you have a real fake baby doll?" Diggle asks.

"Because we need to see how our lives fit in with a baby, does he come to the lair when we work on our nightly activities, how do we manage when you are training and I am running searches, practice changing diapers"

"One I know how to change diapers, changed baby Diggle's" Oliver says "And secondly who said anything about him being in the lair when we are doing nightly activities who said anything about you being in the lair, you shouldn't be here now" he yells.

"Calm down ok that's why we have erm we should give him a name Beans I like that name a fake name for a fake real baby" she smiles.

"Beans" Roy repeats sarcastically.

"Felicity" Oliver snaps at her.

"What let's see how we fit Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, Arrow and Sidekick into our baby's life, plus we get experience, he will wake up middle of the night during the day needing oo spoke to soon change him" Felicity hands over baby Beans to Oliver. Oliver takes the doll and holds it up by the arm and the doll starts shrieking.

"Oliver" Felicity shouts as Oliver takes the baby in his arms properly. "For the next week this is our baby ok, do not hold our baby by the arm like that it would just I don't know come off" she says. "There, there daddy's going to change you" she strokes the dolls cheek and grins at Oliver. "Remember real baby will record, monitor everything and then we will have a consultation at the end of the week" she claps her hands together.

* * *

**Another Chapter woohoo .. thank you all for the reviews and the congrats on the boy seriously means a lot. This idea came to me because the BF suggested we get one of those dolls and then I was like wait need to chapter this for Oliver and Felicity. I really want to dedicate a chapter to Oliver/Felicity and baby Beans maybe a bit of Uncle Roy and Digg too. Should be exciting to see how baby Beans fits into Arrow life. Heheh Enjoy. **


	18. Chapter 18

"Oliver" Felicity said over the phone it was their second day with baby Beans, when Felicity had brought the virtual baby he rarely saw it as he was out patrolling or at QC but tonight he was in his bed in the other room and Beans was crying over the baby monitor. And that was how Felicity picked up her phone and rang Oliver.

"Are you ok?" He asks immediately panic in his voice and Felicity can hear him shifting and getting ready to come into her room.

"Fine Beans is crying your turn to go see to him" she giggled.

"Felicity" he growls over the phone.

"Oliver you haven't even held him or anything or being home you said you were going to be a dad and be there and ..."

"Yes I am and I will to our baby a real baby not the doll" he said aggressively over the phone.

"And I said I wanted to see how a baby fits into our lives, Oliver Beans is our baby and if we are doing this it means equal responsibility which means you need to see too him too"

Oliver hangs up the phone and then proceeds to walk to Beans is room which at the moment is just a cot in the room, he had started emptying out their offices to they could make a nursery. If Oliver had it his way he and Felicity would be together and the baby would have the spare room but Oliver could see that they were nowhere near being Oliver and Felicity again. Well he was more than ready but he couldn't push her, if he did he could lose her for real this time.

Oliver walked into the nursery and picked Beans up, the virtual doll was screaming at the top of it's lungs and Oliver quickly took his virtual bottle and placed in the baby's mouth. However this didn't do the trick and Beans kept crying and crying, Oliver begun to swing the doll from side to side but still no use. He then picked the doll up from his arm and started to shake it to be quiet.

Oliver could feel his cell phone vibrating.

"You might want to change him" Felicity sad having heard everything through the baby monitor.

Oliver hung up the phone again without saying a word and took the doll to the changing tables and started changing his diaper. Oliver had changed Theas diapers and had watched closely how his mother had done it. He wouldn't mind he would always change them if he had to but Beans wasn't real and all Oliver couldn't think about was how they had less than 6months before the baby arrived and he wanted to get in as much nightly activities as possible which meant resting. He knew that he too wanted to take maternity leave with her and help out for the first 5 months or so until they had passed the difficult moments of having a baby.

Of course he still hadn't mentioned this to her but he wanted too. He wanted to tell her that at least two weeks before her due date that he was going to go on leave from both the company and from the Arrow business.

Oliver changed Beans and started rocking him back and forth and couldn't help but feel like an idiot. Once Beans had calmed down and stopped crying, his small virtual eyes closed and Oliver took this as his cue to drop the baby back in the cot and go back to sleep.

* * *

In the morning he woke to a sight he couldn't wait to see for the rest of his life, Felicity was in the kitchen making pancakes, she was wearing one of his t-shirts and had socks which were knee high. Her bump was getting more and more visible, she stood feeding baby Beans bottle.

"Morning" he said calmly taking a seat at the stool.

"Morning made pancakes" she says passing him a plate.

"Smells delicious, looks delicious"

"Hmm I think the morning sickness is finally coming to an end well it's easing up" she says as she smiles at Beans.

"You do know he isn't real right"

"Oliver please you'll hurt his feelings" she hissed.

Oliver rolled his eyes and begun to eat his pancakes.

"So tonight I'll bring Beans round and ..."

"What no ... He is not coming to the lair he is a distraction, cries and no felicity"

"Oliver this is what will happen when our baby ..."

"No, you can get that out of your head he will never step foot in the lair, if it takes you 5 years until he goes to school to come into the lair then so be it"

"Oliver I still want to be me and help why can't he come too, set up a crib in the lair I can do what needs to be done and then we can go home together afterwards" she smiles at him.

"No Felicity, never that will not be our lives I will not his him or you so you can forget it" he says angrily.

"Oliver"

"No Felicity it will not happen this is one thing you can't fight me on as much as you want but you won't win, please just don't fight me on this" and with that he gets up and walks over to her planting a kiss on her forehead he lingers for a few moments. Oliver looks down and places his palm on her growing bump and he lets the feel calm him down.

Felicity places and hand over his and drops her head to his chest. "I better go remember I don't need you until 11 so don't come in ok" he whispers kissing her again this time on her cheek.

"I think you forgot to kiss Beans goodbye" she says innocently.

Oliver glares at her and she can see the grin on his face forming. "No chance in hell but just so you know I will kiss our ... Real baby goodbye" he laughs.

* * *

Felicity decides to go to the mall and look at baby clothes after work. She walks around pushing beans in his stroller. She had pulled the hood of the stroller all the way as she had gotten some funny looks. The baby store was amazing, she got lost in all of the amazing clothes and baby toys.

After a couple of hours of mostly window shopping and a few purchases she began to leave the store. Heading towards her car she could hear someone yelling behind her.

"Mam, mam you forgot your baby" the woman from the store screamed.

Felicity turned and saw the elderly woman pushing her stroller with baby Beans in. Felicity froze and took the pram, tears streaming down her face she was left speechless she had completely forgotten. She didn't say anything the woman but only heard the woman mutter terrible mother as she left. Felicity remained frozen in spot looking at the stroller, she felt the force of her sobs as she cried in the car park.

* * *

Felicity ran to the foundry with Beans in his baby seat, she ran down the stairs so glad she was in flats.

Oliver dropped off the Salmon Ladder he was the only one in the lair. Felicity placed Beans on the ground.

"Felicity are you crazy" he begins to say regarding her running down the stairs in her condition. "Hey, hey what's wrong" he says cupping her wet face worry taking over.

"I'm a terrible .. Mother I ... Left Beans ... In the baby ... Store and just walked out ..." She begins to cry again as she buries her face in his neck.

Oliver holds on to her and bites the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing. "Hey shh, come on I know you didn't mean to you forgot, it happens to everyone ok, but you forgot a doll Felicity ok ..."

"Oliver" she pulls back looking at him directly in the eye. "He is still mine like real and everything ..."

"Ok listen to me to you are not a bad person it happens, I swear to you it does, my mom once forgot me in the airport and if she was here she would still say Raisa was supposed to be watching me" he smiles at the memory he had been 6.

"Oliver of all the things we have to worry about because of what we do and the one thing I ... I forgot him in a store" she sobbed.

Oliver kept his face neutral as he pulled her back in for a hug, once her face was buried in his chest he let out his smile. He wanted so desperately to laugh but he wouldn't let it out as he knew she fragile, hormonal and would probably punch him.

Oliver walked to Beans and picked up the doll, it was only because he loved her and wanted her to be happy.

"Ok so maybe you me and Beans should go home we can watch a movie and put him down" he says.

"Really" she smiles widely.

"Of course, we did say no baby in the lair and I want to spend some quality time with my family" he says cheekily.

She hugs him again and Oliver runs his hand through her hair.

* * *

A week had passed and Felicity had to give baby Beans back, they were given their report and it showed that Beans had been healthy and the stats even showed how much he was held and spoken to which the specialist was very pleased.

This caused a massive grin from both parents to be and Oliver didn't want to admit that he actually enjoyed having Beans round. It made the whole experience just a little easier, he had been prepared and got a taste of what their life was going to be like and he was excited.

* * *

A month later Oliver and Felicity found themselves in the foundry with a bleeding Roy on the table. Once they got him stable for the time-being Oliver approached a crying Felicity who was holding Roy's hand.

"He almost died and he could still die" she sobbed. Oliver placed his hand on the back of her head and drew her into his embrace.

"I know" Oliver had been scared too, his own tears forming when Roy had flat-lined twice.

A few hours later Roy had awoken and Diggle decided that he would watch him allowing the soon parents to be to reluctantly leave and get some rest.

Oliver walked Felicity to her bedroom as he had done every night since handing baby Beans back, he would help her up the stairs ensuring she didn't slip or buckle and always walked her to her door. Once there it was the usually wishing each other a goodnight and Oliver would always kiss her on the forehead.

"Oliver" she whispered as he turned to go back to his room.

"Yeah" he whispered back.

"Stay with me tonight please" she looked at her feet hating that she didn't want to be alone especially after her heart broke thinking Roy was dead.

Oliver didn't say anything but he opened the bedroom door and guided her to the bed. It had become a routine that every time they got home late they would quickly jump into their pyjamas before grabbing something to eat.

Felicity lay on the bed under the covers as Oliver jumped in. He turned on his side as she laid on her back her body slightly leaning on her side to face him. Oliver stroked her cheek and kissed her stomach he hadn't just been scared for Roy, but he had been terrified for her. She had been so distraught and was in the process of having a panic attack until Oliver talked her down using stories of what Beans which seemed to calm her down.

"I was so scared" she revealed.

"Me too". Felicity moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Oliver inhaled and placed his palm on her ever growing bump.

* * *

A few weeks later and Oliver slept in her bed, he hadn't overstepped in any way he just held her. Her pregnancy had made her extremely emotional. She had cried in the foundry earlier when Diggle told her about his romantic dinner with Lyla and had cried severely at Thea's return.

Her 8th month pregnant had been crazy with the return of Malcolm Merlyn, so much for Oliver spending his time at home. He had fought Merlyn for Thea and once he had undone Malcolm's brainwash it had been Thea had struck with an Arrow. She was currently travelling with Roy to get away from all the craziness which was her life.

Oliver had never been more scared than he had been for the last three weeks with Merlyn, he was scared that Merlyn would come after Felicity when he had received a teddy bear at the house with a black arrow through it. If it hadn't been Thea sticking the Arrow through Merlyn's heart he would had done it himself.

Oliver was sitting in his living room waiting for Felicity to come out of the bathroom. He had finally been relaxing with Felicity waiting for his son to arrive.

"Oliver" she screamed.

Oliver jumped round off the sofa and ran to the bathroom. Felicity was on the cold tiled floor and he could tell her water must have broken.

"Hey, hey" he cupped her face searching her eyes.

"My water broke he's coming" she cries in pain. Oliver helps her to feet guiding her to the couch. "Oww, oww, oww" she cries. "Oh god" she cries. Oliver places her on the carpet and lifts her dress up to see what he was dealing with. He saw his son's head and from the countless videos and baby books he knew she needed to push as he was ready to come out.

Oliver runs grabbing supplies multi-tasking by making a 911 call and Diggle at the same time.

"Oliver" she calls leaning her head back against the couch.

"He is ready to come out and …"

"You're going to deliver him" she panicked.

"Have to, hopefully the ambulance or Digg will get here soon" he drops a bucket of hot water, scissors and towels.

Oliver pushes her knees apart and inhales. "Ok I need you to push"

"I'm scared" she whispers as her breath has hitched and very uneven.

"I know, I know but you can do this ok, hey" he strokes her cheek "we're going to welcome our baby boy into the world" he rubs his eyes as his own tears threaten to spill.

Felicity pushes.

Oliver guides her the whole time, he is playing both deliverer and supportive dad.

"Ok baby one last push ok, one last push"

Felicity pushes sweat dripping down her face. She holds her breath.

Her baby cries and so does she.

"Hey, hey it's a boy" Oliver says gleeful as he looks at his soon. Quickly cutting the cord he wraps his son in a clean towel and leans over and hands him to Felicity.

"Oh … he is beautiful" she whispers completely mesmerised by the beauty in which was her son. "Oliver … look what we made, look what we made" she cries. Oliver throws his arm around her as she leans her temple against his.

"I know, he is beautiful, you're beautiful, you did good mom" he laughs as he kisses her temple.

"So did you dad" Oliver looked at her never having felt as much happiness and love before he leaned in and kissed her and she kissed her back.

Parting she looks back at her baby, "welcome to the world, you have no idea how loved you are" she kisses the top of his head.

Oliver strokes his head slowly and gently, "What we going to name him?" he asks.

"Thomas Jonathan Harper Queen" she smiles, and Oliver turns his head and looks at her asking her silently if she was serious. Getting the confirmation he needed Oliver cries as he places a kiss on baby Thomas head.

"I didn't lose you" he whispers.

"Thomas Jonathan Harper Queen a very strong and fitting name" a voice said from the shadows.

Oliver gets up standing in front of Felicity scissors in his hand preparing to protect his family.

"Who are you?" he growls.

"Due to respect I will not harm you Arrow, however you lay court with us, you swore to protect Merlyn you dare quarrel with us, we do not forgive nor forget Mr Queen" the voice says.

"Merlyn is dead all is …"

"No the league does not take prisoners nor does it pardon, I wondered if you received my gift a never really like teddy bears"

Oliver's eyes widen, Malcolm Merlyn hadn't sent the teddy bear.

Felicity trembles in fear and clutches her son closer to her as he begins to cry clearly sensing the change in atmosphere.

"NO" Oliver growls and the two men begin to fight. Oliver is knocked out with a tranquillising tart.

Walking towards Felicity he takes the baby out of her hands.

"No, No no no no, stop give me back my baby, stop please, OLIVER" she screams as she tugs at the man's leg.

The man takes out his sword and Oliver flashes to the moment Slade struck his mother through the heart with a sword.

The man presses the thin sword just on her heart piercing her skin.

"They say if a mother truly loves her son then she will fight, I hope you possess such strength Felicity"

Oliver struggles and manages to get onto his knees and sees the man holding the sword next to Felicity's heart.

"Noooooooooo" he yelled as the man pushed the sword through her. Felicity screamed and her head met the floor.

The man turns and walks out of the home. Oliver pushes through the darkness and drags himself to Felicity.

"Felic …Felicit ..." he touches her cheek.

Felicity's face is on the floor and she is gasping for air. "Oliver … Oliv …"

"Shh don't try and talk ok, ambulance is on its way" he pushes through the drug but his body is drowsy.

"He took … took …"

"Shh" he kisses her cheek again and again, he cannot move his body to push her on her back and put pressure on her wound.

"Tell him, tell him I love him …. Tell him … tell him about … me … I love …"

"Shh you're going to tell him yourself" he bites.

"I love you .. isn't .. your fault .. be amazing …" she is on her last breaths.

"I love you too" his tears falling on her cheeks.

"Oliver … I'm cold" she whispers gasping for her last bit of air.

"I love you, love you, love you, love you … Felicity"

She doesn't answer.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oliver" Felicity called for the up most time, Oliver remained frozen in place and was looking out of the window at the city. Felicity finally decided to approach him, she placed a hand on the crook of his elbow and waited for him to turn and face her. But Oliver did no such thing he was lost in thought, his mind had gobbled him up and had taken over. His brain was working through everything, all the recent developments.

"Oliver" Felicity screamed from frustration now standing in front of him forcing him to look at her, Oliver however still remained stuck in his spot in a state of shock, Felicity bit her lip and hated that she had to hurt him to make him snap out of it. The slap was loud and left her fingers slightly printed on his face for him to finally acknowledge her after what seemed like eternity but in fact was only minutes.

"Ra's Al Ghul will not stop" he whispered. Finally meeting her striking blue eyes.

"Oliver …" she begins but he stops her with a finger to her lips.

"Felicity time is up and I … you will be his first casually I know it, you and the baby" he places his hands on her growing bump. Oliver remembered his dream, the dream where Felicity had the baby and Ra's came killed her and took their son, and he would die before that dream became a reality.

"I know time is up but we will find a way, we always find a way" she tried to convince him placing her on hands over his. She was currently 8 months pregnant and her son had taken after his father from all the excessive kicking. "Do you feel that?" she asks him tears beginning to form. "Your son agrees we have to fight like we always fight, you have to fig …"

"Felicity he has an army of trained assassins … there is no stopping him and I will be damned if her hurts you or our baby" he growls.

"Oliver what are you going to do" she whispers afraid of his answer.

"The only thing I can do to ensure you and him" he rubs circles on her stomach "are safe" he says determinately. Ever since he had kissed her and they had baby Beans things had been a little tense this was the closest for a period of time they had been. The only time they were in close proximity and touching was when he would touch her bump to feel their baby. They had several moments when they bonded over the baby but Felicity would always pull away. He hadn't been surprised, he had hurt her so much and he didn't deserve her to forgive him just like that and get back with him. The past month had been hard, harder than anything they had faced. Sara had died, this crushed the whole team, and they had lost one of their own. In the past month they had gotten Thea back and found out that Merlyn was still alive.

In the past month Oliver had believed Merlyn was Sara's killer, when he Merlyn had pledged his innocence Oliver had vowed nobody would harm him whilst Merlyn was in his city. After hearing nothing from Nyssa and the league from Oliver's court with them, things were slowly going back to some normality. Oliver had been helping Laurel get through the loss of Sara through meals but Laurel had her own idea of coping with her loss from boxing lessons with Ted Grant a gym owner. In the past month Felicity had felt lonely, Oliver had been shutting her out as his own grief of losing Sara took him over.

As part of pulling him out of the darkness Felicity had called him home and got him to help paint their baby's room and set up a crib. This relieved Oliver of the darkness inside of him as he forgot of all his worries and focused on making his baby's room as perfect as possible.

Now here they stood in their baby's room with Oliver's hands over her bump and his lips lingering on her forehead. He knew what he had to do to ensure that nothing happened to Felicity, his baby, his family and friends, the people he cared for and loved.

Oliver lifted her chin so that he was looking deep into her eyes, "I … before I got home I went to see Ra's" he admitted. Felicity gasped and blinked several times as her head tried to understand what that had meant. "I made a deal with him Felicity, to spare you and everyone in this city I will go with him" he whispers.

Felicity is too shocked to say anything, she drops her hands which had been resting on his chest and begins to back away from him. "What" she whispered.

"Felic…"

"No, no, no no no no" she shook her head staring at him, "what kind of deal is that, what does he want with you, if he is going to kill why not just do it here, already, get it over and done with …"

"Felicity" he cups her face and brings her gaze back to his, "I have to go with him tonight" she shakes her head again.

"No, you are not going anywhere we will fight like we always fight, you will fight I believe in you, you took down Slade and army of super s …"

"With help from the league"

"What about me, I am 3 weeks shy of my due date I need you, our baby needs you" she cries.

"I am doing this for you and the baby Felicity, I'd rather be gone, out of your life so the both of you can live and have a happy life"

"Not without you please don't do this" she sobs burying her head in the crook of Oliver's neck. Oliver strokes the back of her head and plants kisses on her shoulder trying to absorb everything, remember everything.

"I know you don't want to hear this but I love you so much and I love this baby, you are going to be an amazing mom" he whispers in her ear and plants a kiss on her temple as he steps away and walks out of the room leaving her in their baby's room all alone.

* * *

Oliver stood at the docks where he knew his new fate awaited. He saw the boat and where Nyssa stood waiting for him. Oliver turned and faced Roy, Diggle and Laurel, he smiled and begun to say goodbye to them one at a time.

When Oliver went to hug Diggle they held on close and Oliver asked Diggle to promise him something. "Diggle you look after your family be there for Sara like I can never be there for my son" he whispers, "and promise me you will look after Felicity, help her and be there for my boy" he pulls away and looks and Diggle tears streaming down his face. "I know you have your own family but please be there for mine too, I want you to teach my son right from wrong and how to be a man because Diggle you taught me and if my son turns out to be half the man you are I will be proud" he cries.

Diggle nods tears streaming down his own cheeks, "I promise but Oliver I will not teach him how to be like me, no I will tell him of his father, the brave, courageous hero, I know Felicity will do that to and I hope he turns out to be the man you are" Diggle pulls him in for another hug and then goes to stand besides Roy.

Oliver nods to each of his team mates and family and then turns to leave, he takes a few steps when he hears the ever familiar voice call his name. He turns and sees the woman he loves, since her pregnancy she had opted to wear long skirts and lose tops with a cardigan, he often laughed at how hippy she looked but she would always say she wanted her baby bump to breathe and not be cramped in form fitting clothes.

"Felicity" he breaths as he steps close to her, her hands which her cardigan is covering are thrown around his neck pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Oliver can taste the saltiness of the kiss and he knows it is not only from his tears but from hers to. Finally pulling away their lips linger for a few moments both trying to hold onto each other's touch.

"I love you too, so much and I will not stop looking for Sara' killer, I will not stop until you come back to me … to us Oliver Queen" she murmurs on his lips.

"Felicity …" he begins to give her a grilling of how dangerous it but she shakes her head.

"There is nothing you can say that will stop me from doing this I have three weeks before I pop and I will spend all day and night looking until I find them so you can come home to us, to me before Thomas Jonathan Queen is born" she whispers on his lips.

Oliver pulls away and looks at her, "Tommy" he says.

She nods, "If you don't …" she is interrupted when his lips crash with hers again and his tongue lapses with hers.

He parts unwillingly "I love you" he kisses her forehead and then turns immediately and walks towards the boat.

Felicity begins to sobs as she feels strong arms come around her and pull her close into an embrace and knows that is Diggle and she lets herself sink and cry over the man she loves, over the man she was unsure she would ever see again.

* * *

**Ok sorry I know it has been a long time, I have been extremely busy and I don't think it is highly appropriate to have a rant of the craziness of my life but I hope you enjoy, of course I was going to have this chapter as a follow on from the previous with Felicity possibly dying but I love Felicity I couldn't kill her off so from the latest spoilers I decided to go with this I hope you enjoy. **


End file.
